


Bruises and Bitemarks

by agent_cupcake



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Biting, Blood Play, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Sex Slave, Shameless Smut, sorry i just added on other characters i just dont want to make full storys for unfinished works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_cupcake/pseuds/agent_cupcake
Summary: Alternate Universe where Ruki's family never fell, thus he never needed Karlheinz's help, and he's just a sadistic noble who's taken in the daughter of a man he ruined.... AKA dominant and aggressive Ruki Mukami is my kink so I write shameless reader insert smutEDIT: I added unfinished drafts with Kou and Laito !





	1. Chapter 1

Only a few months ago, you had been a high born lady, taking tea ceremony classes and learning poetry. Your life had been wonderful, truly, truly, wonderful.

 

Now, you could feel the cruel eyes of those you once thought to be friends crawling on your skin. They didn’t even bother to whisper their unkind comments anymore, speaking openly of your fallen position to one another with the occasional malicious laugh.

 

It had all happened months ago, seemingly all at once. You’d woken one morning without your father’s protection, and your mother was nowhere to be found. The men to whom your father owed money seized everything from your estate. Everything, including you.

 

A fallen nobleman’s daughter, especially a man who was so disliked, could be sold off for a premium price. Especially a beautiful young girl, as those were always in demand among the nobility.

 

You’d become nothing more than a marketable object without will or choice, betrayed by first your family and then your genetics.

 

You hadn’t even met Lord Ruki before, but apparently he’d hated your father more than most. Those who whispered around you seemed to believe you wouldn’t last more than a year with him, considering the rumors of what he’d done to servants he _didn’t_ despise.  

 

* * *

 

After being bathed and groomed, you’d been taken to a room. It was mostly empty, save the very fine bed.

 

This room clearly had a fairly singular purpose. Just the sight of it made your stomach turn, the knowledge of what was going to happen hitting you anew.

 

You weren’t even given clothes, wearing only a very thin robe that was secured with a single tie at the waist.

 

Luckily, or unluckily, Ruki didn’t keep you waiting long. You tensed when you heard the key turn in the lock, going to your feet as your heart pounded in a flight or fight response. You were powerless to do either, you knew, but your body urged you anyway.

 

Lord Ruki entered the room and shut the door behind himself, his cold blue eyes scanning the room. At first, you weren’t sure if this was the right man. He was _young_ , surely only a few years your senior. Then his gaze, full of calculating disdain, landed upon you and you knew. Nobody but a high ranking nobleman looked at people like that.

 

With all of the courtly grace that no longer suited your station, you curtsied to him. He laughed, a short, quiet sound full of scorn.

 

“Your beauty has certainly been overstated,” Ruki said, taking steps towards you that were loud in the quiet room. His insult was surprisingly cutting, for all that you should have expected it.

 

“If I’m not to your tastes, then-” you began to say in a way that you hoped didn’t sound as hurt by his words as you actually felt, but he interrupted you,

 

“Don’t speak.”

 

You shut your mouth, even your breath stopping in fear of that authoritative tone.

 

Standing in front of you, he raised his hand so the long fingers could curl under your chin and angle your face upwards. You could feel him studying you intently, those cold eyes making your skin crawl. You weren’t brave enough to meet them.

 

He said nothing as he looked at you, your discomfort quickly becoming self consciousness. It didn’t help that you were so aware of how immodest your attire was, how, without shoes, he was much taller than you. He was frightening, the aura surrounding him making your anxiety spike.

 

Finally, he let his hand drop. You were able to take a full breath.

 

“Take this off,” he said, his finger running across the neckline of the robe. Ruki spoke with all the casual authority of a man who expected to always be obeyed. It made you nervous.

 

No, it made you scared.

 

You were told of the punishment that would await you if you disobeyed him, that it would be in your best interest to do as he said without question. And yet, your hands were shaking when they reluctantly grasped the bow at your waist. If you pulled on the ends, the robe would open, and he would see your naked body, look at you with those calculating and cold eyes.

 

And after that…

 

You weren’t ready, and yet you had to be. There was no way out.

 

“You won’t?” Ruki asked quietly, and even you could hear the danger in his tone. You blinked quickly, trying to stall the fall of the tears burning at the back of your eyes while staring at the floor.

 

“I can’t,” you whispered, your voice thick as it worked its way through your swollen throat.

 

“You can,” he said without sympathy, “I don’t especially like having to repeat myself.”

 

The threat was clear, his tone of voice chilling. You had no choice.

 

With shaking fingers, you pulled on the ties of the bow until the soft ribbon fell loose from your waist. The robe opened, just a bit, and you paused again.

 

Ruki said nothing, but you knew he was staring at you, waiting.

 

It was difficult to keep your breathing even, to keep from crying. The robe was light enough that it fell silently when you finally shrugged it off, pooling around your feet and baring your body and shame to his sharp eyes.

 

Still, he said nothing. Tears finally welled up in your eyes, but you kept your head down, your loose hair hanging down to try and hide the truth of your weakness.

 

“Look at me,” Ruki demanded. You shook your head, your hair swinging and tears falling. His hand rose, likely to try and raise your chin again, but your panicked hands instinctively raised to slap it away, your feet moving to get away from him before you could even think.

 

Or, at least, they tried to. Ruki grabbed your wrist with his raised hand, getting you to look up in fear and meet that icy stare of his. No, not icy anymore, there was some mirth deep in those blue depths now.

 

“Are you trying to fight me? How ill-mannered,” Ruki said with quiet amusement. His eyes flicked to the bed, smirking at whatever he saw. Using his grip on your wrist, he pulled you to the edge of the mattress, his sudden pull making you stumble and land awkwardly on the soft sheets.

 

Ruki released you, picking up the object beside you.

 

Rope. It was rope. He contemplated it for a moment before raising his eyes to you.

 

“Lay down up there,” he ordered, nodding to the scroll work metal headboard.

 

“Why?” you asked with skeptical fear, bringing your knees up to cover your chest in discomfort.

 

“I’m going to tie your hands,” he replied calmly, unraveling the rope in a practiced manner without even looking at you.

 

“I’ll… I’ll behave,” you said, your voice thin and scared. Ruki’s eyes narrowed, raising up and allowing you to feel the full force of his terrifying glare.

 

It was the glare of a cruel and impatient man on the edge of very dangerous anger.

 

That was enough incentive to do as you were told. You slid up the bed and laid down with jerky, awkward movements. He followed, walking along the side of the bed until you were settled on the pillows.

 

“Raise your hands.”

 

You swallowed, looking up at the ceiling with teary eyes, but did as he asked. The rope wasn’t overly abrasive, but he tied it tightly, looping it through the scrolls of metal to bind you to it. With your arms up, unable to hide anything, it was clear how heavily you were breathing, how terrified you were.

 

Utterly exposed, in every sense.

 

Ruki ran his hand over your neck, between your breasts, over your stomach, his touch making you shake, more tears sliding down your face and into your hair.

 

“You look much prettier like this,” he said. You swallowed hard, a chill running over your bare skin, but you kept your stare fixed upwards. Ruki sat, then laid, next to you, still fully clothed. Why? Wasn’t the point of this to be naked together?

 

You flinched when he pressed two fingers to your lips, your eyes flicking to where he laid above you in confusion.

 

“Open,” Ruki said. There was no point in denying him now. Looking away in shame, you parted your lips and allowed his fingers to dip in. Was he doing this just to humiliate you? You couldn’t think of any other reason. You hated it, but your hate manifested only in fresh, pathetic tears.

 

“Mmm, I wonder what your papa would say if he could see you now?”

 

Ruki pulled his fingers out with a slick pop, wet and warm from your mouth. You looked at him with wide eyes, full of all the anger, hatred, and despair you felt.

 

“How dare y-” you bit off your words, your entire body going rigid. His wetted fingers had trailed up the inside of your thigh, finding the sensitive spot between your legs before you could even properly tell him off.

 

“What was that?” he asked with cruel humor, sliding his fingers up until they found your clit. Whatever little self exploration you’d done in the times before you’d been brought here made you aware of what felt good, but this sensation was wrong. When he began rubbing, the pleasure made you feel sick.

 

“S-stop!” you demanded in a terrified whisper, looking away and pulling to free your arms, a whole new sense of panic rising in your chest.

 

Ruki seemed more amused than anything else. When his fingers began to go down, seeking out your hole, there was nothing you could do except squeeze your eyes shut, biting down all the terrible noises you couldn’t control.

 

He slid two fingers into you with a surprisingly gentle touch, sliding against your sensitive walls until-

 

“Mhm, right here’s the right place, isn’t it… I can feel you tightening on my fingers,” Ruki said. You could hear the smile as he casually curled his fingers inside you, making you squirm, unable to contain the pathetic whimpers or the tears, although you were trying your best to ignore it all.

 

“That’s it,” Ruki encouraged, slowly sliding his fingers out before adding another, rubbing right against the place that made your thighs tremble as he pushed the unyielding digits back in. The stretch burned, but it wasn’t unbearable. More than anything, it was humiliating.

 

“Please stop,” you whispered, hating how pathetic you sounded, that you were brought so low in front of his cold eyes.

 

“You should thank your master for being so gentle and kind,” he said with a dark sort of humor. “Most wouldn’t treat their pets so well, but I’m in a good mood today.”

 

You squeezed your eyes shut to the tiled pattern of the ceiling, tears running down the side of your face and into your hair.

 

“I don’t want-”

 

“You think I give a damn what you want?” Ruki interrupted you coldly, not stopping his movements. It was worse that he should speak so cruelly, so normally, while touching you with such boldly lewd movements. It made it feel dirtier, since you couldn’t control yourself into the same state of detached normalcy.

 

Ruki sighed then, pressing his thumb to your clit to rub that sensitive bud with every stroke of his fingers. To your everlasting shame, you _moaned_ at the feeling, a high pitched and embarrassing noise.

 

“Make no mistake, you’re here only for my entertainment. I suggest you be a bit more grateful for the effort I’m making to prepare you. Unless you want it to _hurt_ , you should thank your master.”

 

“Th-thank you,” you said pathetically between the tearful gasps, your eyes still squeezed shut against the hated pleasure he was bringing you, angry that even his horrifying words didn’t diminish the heat building in your core. Angry that you would thank him for something you didn’t want.

 

You hated it, you hated that your hips had begun to push up to meet his hand, you hated the wet sound it created, you hated that you were unable to stop yourself from crying even as you moaned, and you especially hated him.

 

It wasn’t fair. You’d thought a man like him would take his pleasure selfishly, leave it as an act of one sided violence. To make you take part in it as well was far crueler than any amount of pain he threatened.

 

The ropes dug into your skin painfully as you tried to pull your arms free, but even the pain didn’t stop the heat from building as he increased the pace.

 

“Look at me,” he ordered, his voice unaffected despite the awful mess you’d become.

 

You refused, keeping your teary eyes closed to him.

 

“Look at me,” Ruki demanded once more, his voice a dangerous growl. Your eyes opened in fear, wet and wide when they met his cold gaze. There was no compassion or the dazzling affection of a lover, he was using eye contact to force your submission and fear.

 

When he began to rub particularly hard against your clit, pressing against that most sensitive spot inside your inner walls with every upstroke, the sudden pleasure was agonizing. It was impossible to control your bodies reaction, and no matter how badly you wanted to hide it from him, close your eyes and cover your face, Ruki forced you to let him see, holding your chin with his off hand.

 

You were going to come on his hand. Nothing you did could stop the violent surge of pleasure as it built around his invasive movements. It was filthy and terrible but, God, you couldn’t stop gasping and panting for breath because as the intensity built so did his pace. It felt so good it was almost painful, and your sobs had stopped completely as your mind emptied of anything but the feeling of his touch.

 

“That’s right, you’ll come for your master, won’t you?” Ruki asked, his voice somehow only adding to the heat. “Good girl.”

 

Those words were what did it, the praise you would never admit to wanting. Your body strained against the force of your orgasm, your arms being cut into by the harsh ropes and your toes curling into the sheets.

 

Ruki’s firm hand still held your chin, but your eyes had squeezed shut automatically. In a vain attempt to stifle the pathetic sounds that you were making, you’d bit your lip enough to make it bleed. The waves of heated pleasure that began at his hand and fizzled all the way to the tips of your fingers eventually faded, but Ruki didn’t stop.

 

Why wasn’t he stopping? It was too much, turning from pleasure to a sort of pain. Finally, spurred on by pained panic, you opened your eyes once more, trying with all your might to squirm away from his hand as you met his blue eyes with fear.

 

Ruki was watching you intensely, an unreadable expression on his face. When you met his cold eyes, he finally pulled his hand from your overly sensitive sex, his fingers coated in the slick evidence of the pleasure he’d brought you.

 

It was sickening.

 

You knew your eyes were filling with more tears, the strong emotions impossible to ignore when your body and mind were so raw from the hormones brought on by release.

 

“U-untie me,” you said unsteadily, turning your head to avoid those cold blue eyes of his. You wanted to curl into a ball and never be seen again, to die of the shame his gaze brought you.

 

Instead, Ruki clicked his tongue in disapproval, sending chills down your sweat slicked skin.

 

“Your insolence disgusts me,” he said coldly, “A slave has no right to make demands of her master.”

 

Ruki sighed then, as if in thought, carefully working down the line of buttons on his shirt with the hand that wasn’t dirtied and sitting up.

 

“That’s a problem with taking in a pampered brat, I suppose. You never learned the proper way to show respect. Next time you address me so informally will mean ten lashes with a belt, do you understand?” he said, turning back to look at you as he shouldered off his shirt and set it neatly aside.

 

You didn’t want to watch as he undressed, averting your eyes upward and trying to think of something, anything, other than what was about to happen. When he climbed back on the bed, however, you couldn’t help but look at him.

 

He hadn’t taken off the odd chokers he wore, the dark material such a lovely contrast to the pale column of his neck, leading down into the lean muscles of his torso. It was painful that the one who treated you so cruelly was beautiful as well, in another world he could have been the prince of your dreams.

 

Ruki raised an eyebrow at your lack of response, his expression clearly saying ‘are you stupid?’. You swallowed hard on your dry throat, casting out those stupid thoughts.

 

“Yes, master,” you choked out, the words like acid on your tongue. He rewarded your words with a smirk.

 

“Are you scared of me?” Ruki asked, and you could see that he was getting excited now, the gleam in his eyes changing. “Or.. are you attracted to me?” he seemed to find the thought funny. He was mocking you, climbing over you so he could hover above your trembling body with a smile.

 

“I-” what were you supposed to say?

 

Ruki’s smile grew at your confused anxiety, his teeth flashing. Then, he braced his arms on either side of you, leaving you no place to go as his face lowered even closer to your own.

 

For one second of stupidity, you believed he was going to kiss you.

 

Instead, his lips sought your neck. You struggled against the ropes in surprise, writhing as you felt his bare chest press to your own, but was nothing compared to the strong hands that held you in place.

 

“What are you-”

 

Ruki bit into your neck. It wasn’t a kiss, or a tender love bite, but the act of his teeth tearing into your flesh like an animal.

 

You cried out, thrashing against the hold that forced you to be still, tears of pain rushing into your eyes. Ruki’s tongue lapped at the wound sweetly, his tongue soothing the pain. Had it drawn blood?

 

The next bite was even harder, moving down your neck to repeat the process as you cried and fought against it.

 

“Even a pet as stupid as yourself should be able to tell that struggling so much will only worsen the pain. Until I find a more permanent solution, these will suffice as proof of your ownership. Endure it.”

 

Those words, spoken so lowly into your ear, sent chills down your skin. It disgusted and frightened you to feel your nipples tighten, pressed against his chest. If Ruki noticed, he didn’t say, adding another bite below the other two.

 

Even knowing that struggling made it worse, controlling your body was impossible. It was a pain unlike any other you’d ever felt, to have someone ripping your skin with their teeth.

 

After a terribly long moment, your neck a mess of red hot pain, Ruki propped himself up. Your blood painted his lips, and his blue eyes were dark as they admired the result.

 

You were crying again, it seemed you’d never stop at this rate, you would just cry and cry until your body was a dry husk.

 

Ruki’s tongue darted out to lick the excess blood from his lips, his darkened eyes almost hungry as they looked down at you. Your breath caught when you met those eyes, in terror and pain. Seeing that, he _moaned_.  

 

“You look loveliest like this, I think, red suits you well,” Ruki said softly, gently. Almost affectionately. The effect of those words, of his tone, sickened you to your core. The warmth it brought to you. Even worse, he seemed to know that it brought you pleasure, a sickening smirk twisting his bloodied lips.

 

Ruki went to work on the other side of your neck, showing it the same treatment. As you cried and squirmed against it, you heard the movement of fabric, his underwear being the last garment to be moved aside. You knew what was coming, even through the haze of pain and horror.

 

“Please please please don’t do this, please,” you begged through your sobs, your chest heaving against his. Although you hadn’t paid it any attention before, you’d finally broken skin on your wrists. They were bleeding, having been rubbed raw by the rope in your struggling.

 

Ruki finished his work on the other side of your neck, running his tongue all the way up to collect the blood that oozed from his marks, before bracing one elbow by your head. His other hand was readying himself at your entrance.

 

There was even more blood on his mouth now, and the dark frenzied look in his eyes showed none of the restraint he’d had earlier.

 

“I don’t want this, _please_.” you begged, your words hoarse from all the crying and shouting.

 

“That’s ten lashes,” he said. Your breath caught, pain and fear and dizzying emotion whirling in your head.

 

Ruki rubbed the smooth head of his cock across your entrance, spreading the lingering wetness and making you unwillingly shiver. He smirked at your reaction, wanted or not, you would enjoy it.

 

“I own you. Your body and mind are mine to do with as I please. You don’t get a choice. You should make an effort to understand that.”

 

With those words, he pushed into you, the movement unfaltering until you were filled all the way. You cried out, louder than you had with the pain from his biting, the stretch and burn of being entered so abruptly as surprising as it was hurtful.

 

Not giving you time to adjust, he pulled out, one hand on your hip to hold you steady, before thrusting back in violently.

 

“Please, _m-master_ , it h-hurts,” you whimpered breathlessly, your eyes shut to the humiliation and pain of the situation. Calling him that disgusted you, but you didn’t want to anger him further. You wanted him to _stop_.  

 

Unfortunately, your words only seemed to excite him, as Ruki couldn’t help but groan softly as he began to fuck you in earnest. With every thrust, the stretch became less painful and more pleasurable, your body quickly giving way to his. It was different than his fingers, fulfilling some sort of natural desire to be filled that came easily now that you were aroused.

 

“Open your eyes,” he demanded, as he had earlier. This time, in the few seconds of your stubborn refusal, his fingers tweaked your nipple painfully, causing your eyes to open in shock.

 

It had hurt, and yet it had sent sparks into your core, a moan that had nothing to do with pain leaving your lips.

 

Ruki laughed breathlessly, slowing his place when his eyes met yours.

 

These slow, intimate strokes were almost worse than the unrestrained violence he’d used earlier, because each intense roll of his hips pushed his length into you slowly so you could feel every inch. Even worse, he watched your face as he did so, drinking in every expression and sound you couldn’t contain. It was a violation not just of your body, but of your mind.

 

Despite that, you could feel the heat building back up within your core. No matter how much shame or disgust you felt, your body was on the path to come for him once more. You didn’t even want Ruki to stop anymore.  

 

It was impossible to say that the sounds you were making were cries of pain, the soft and needy tone they’d taken obviously drawn up from the pleasure he was giving you. Ruki’s body was pressed so close to your own, close enough to feel how you trembled for him, how your hips unconsciously tried to jump to meet his pace and your back arched.

 

“You feel so perfect around me, so tight,” he said lowly, your only response a needy sort of whimper. “You’re even more wet after being hurt, haven’t you any shame? If your virtue weren’t so obvious, I’d have thought you were a whore.”

 

You closed your eyes to his cruelly mocking tone, unable to bear the conflicting feelings of pleasure and of shame, of desire and disgust. It was unfair. Even worse that when he stopped and pulled out, his body separating from yours, you whined pathetically in objection.

 

Your eyes opened in sudden fear at his lack of touch, but he didn’t allow you even a moment to question him, grasping your hips firmly and flipping you over. It tightened the ropes around your wrists painfully. To save the already raw skin, you had to pull your body up the bed and grasp the ironwork headboard he’d tied you to.

 

Since the ropes were bound to the lower parts of the scrolls of metal, you ended up in a rather compromising position with your head far lower than your hips. Made worse when Ruki arched your back even further to create an angle he could enter you from.

 

It was a painful position that left you without any leverage or room to move, but that seemed to have been his goal as he lined himself up with your entrance once more.

 

When Ruki pushed his manhood all the way in, you moaned loudly, the overwhelming sensation satisfying the part of your mind that didn’t care about being violated, that only cared for the pleasure you were feeling.

 

The angle was different like this, his cock hitting a different part inside of you. It felt good, disturbingly so, and even the pain of your bleeding wrists didn’t stop your body from responding.

 

Ruki set a fast pace, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and the uncontrollable moans and gasps you didn’t even try to contain filling the otherwise quiet room. It hurt, both his tight grip and the way he was fucking you with such violence, but the pain didn’t stop it from being dazzling in its intensity and gratification.

 

When his hand sought out your clit, rubbing it in time with his punishing thrusts, there was nothing you could do to stop your body from pushing you towards another orgasm, even as you cried and gasped, it was all you could do to keep your white knuckled grip on the headboard.

 

“Come around me, I want to feel it,” Ruki demanded, his voice uneven and raw, no longer collected or calm.

 

Those words, spoken like that, were impossibly erotic to your bliss deadened mind. Your back arched even more deeply as you came, adding another layer to the already intense feeling when it allowed him to go deeper.

 

Your orgasm was harder, more forceful, than before, your walls tightening and pulsing around him as his thrusts became uneven, searching for his own release amidst the pounding rhythm.

 

His hand left your clit so he could hold your hips in a bruising grip, pulling you backwards to meet each violent thrust. It hurt, but pain was the last thing on your mind as he continued to fuck you in your oversensitive state.

 

When Ruki came, you could actually feel it. He buried himself deeply within you, pulling you flush against him as he released. He’d made a sound, a choked sort of moan that was quite possibly the most attractive sound you’d ever heard. His hands were creating bruises with their strained grip on your hips, and deep inside, you could feel his cock twitch. It made your body jerk unconsciously.

 

Ruki pulled out after only a moment to catch his breath, not sparing a tender moment now that it was all said and done. When he moved away, no longer supporting you, your body collapsed, curling around yourself pathetically.

 

You felt… tired. Or, something more than tired. Disgusted and used, maybe? You could feel his seed slowly slipping out of you, an uncomfortable and wet feeling between the thighs you’d pressed together. Your wrists ached and hurt, your neck covered in painful marks. That wasn’t even to speak of the already developing soreness between your legs.

 

The cold gleam of a knife entered your vision, and you flinched belatedly until you realized he was only using it to cut the rope binding your wrists. When they fell, you pulled your tired arms against your chest, curling up sideways on the bed. You felt dizzy.

 

He said something to you, but you didn’t hear it, the rush of blood through your ears drowning out everything else. The room smelled of blood, sweat, and the strange odor created by your coupling. That smell was primally familiar, yet foreign. Filthy. Everything felt filthy.

 

You flinched when his hand gripped your hair, pulling you up to look at him. He smirked at the state you were in.

 

“You did well. Rest well, pet,” Ruki told you, running his thumb over your bottom lip before allowing your head to fall back down.


	2. Ruki x Reader Extras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So going through old documents, I have two things that I wrote but will never finish but I don't want to just DELETE them so... Extras, I guess... Maybe I should post the stuff I wrote for Laito and Kou.... Yikes

“You’re shaking,” Ruki noted with a smirk, “What’s the matter, you don’t like it when I touch you here? That certainly wasn’t the case last night.”

 

At the mention of what had happened the night previous, your eyes closed. Tears, of shame and of fear, were already welling under your eyelids. 

 

You hated this. Everything about the situation was wrong. 

 

In the forbidden books of romance you’d snuck from your mother’s shelves, girls sitting on the lap of their lover was always written as an intimate and sweet moment. It was meant to be shared with amorous affection weighing heavily and comfortably in the air.

 

Here, now, all of the pieces of a scene from those books were set -The two of you alone in the sitting area of his personal suite. The frosty winds of approaching winter brushing against the night darkened windows, kept away by the brightly blazing fire in front of you. The soft slide of the silk nightgown you’d been given against the suit he hadn’t yet removed.

Yes, it was all the same, yet there was no such feeling in being made to sit on Ruki’s lap. 

 

You fit against him in an uncomfortably snug way, your awkwardness intensified by his wandering hand. The nightgown was soft, but unfamiliar and far too fancifully trimmed for its sole purpose to be slept in. Ruki had pushed the hem up, not far enough to be necessarily scandalizing, but enough to dip his icy fingers underneath.

 

How, with the fiery flickers of oranges and reds dancing across his pale skin, did he manage to be so cold? You shivered, almost fearful of the fact that the man you were curled against offered so little heat.

 

“I’m… too sore,” you finally told him with a downturned face, keeping your thighs pressed together to prevent his cold fingers to explore any further. “Please… spare me for.. For tonight.” 

 

Your voice was raspy and quiet, a voice you hardly recognized. 

 

Somehow, even knowing the unlikeliness of finding kindness from this man, you held onto a silly shred of hope. The events of last night were branded into your mind as clearly as the wounds on your wrists and neck, but you still asked. 

 

Unfortunately, Ruki gave you perhaps the most feared answer; silence. 

 

The only sound that met your plea was the uncaring crackling of the fire. For what seemed to be an eternity, you endured the uncomfortable feeling of his frightening eyes, unable to look and check his reaction in fear of his steely gaze.

 

“Hmm,” Ruki hummed to break the quiet. It was an emotionless and unreadable sound. You didn’t dare raise your eyes to see what expression he wore, too afraid of what you might find. 

 

“It seems you’re not fully aware of your place in my house,” Ruki said. 

 

There was no anger in his tone, but instead something more controlled. Something worse than rage. Cold. His voice was so cold, just like the hand was still pressed between your thighs.

 

“I will say it more clearly, then, in terms a girl as witless as you might understand. You’re nothing more than livestock. The only purpose you have is to serve me. Livestock doesn’t think or question. All you should offer to me, your master, is complete obedience. Anything else is pointless to me.”

 

There was no way for you to hide your reaction, finally looking up at Ruki with a sickening sense of disgust and horror. He watched your face with the slightest of smirks, as if he enjoyed saying such cruel things.

 

The servants had warned you of the physical abuse they’d suffered at his hand, but this was different. Ruki had cut you with words alone.

 

“That’s… “ you began, stopping yourself with a choke when you realized there was nothing you  _ could _ say to his words, settling for shaking your head in denial of his words, of him, of this whole terrible situation.

 

“You think I’m being unfair?” Ruki asked, his tone softening somewhat, “Do you know of the life I saved you from?” 

 

With a short burst of air, he laughed at some unspoken joke, “I wonder what would drive you to the brothels first; the cold or the starvation?” The hand that was warmed somewhat from being pushed under your nightgown rose to stroke your cheek, uncaring of the way you flinched from his touch. 

 

“Mmm, but it would be a waste for something so lovely to be ruined by the brutes who frequent such places…”

 

“You’re no better,” you said while pushing away his hand, a surprising amount of acidity in your tone. Even with tears in your eyes and the despair of the truth in his words like a vice in your chest, you glared at Ruki with all you could. Courage really did come at the worst of times.

 

Ruki looked only minorly amused. 

 

“Oh? Am I not?” he asked with that unreadable smirk. You could hear a faint warning in his voice, one you seriously considered heeding in the hopes he’d take some measure of mercy on you. 

 

But, well, you’d already said it. More words simply bubbled up, spoken meekly and without the confidence you’d hoped to portray.

 

“It’s r-rape… I didn’t wa.. Want to…”

 

You expected backlash for your words, almost looking forward to the physical reaction of having said something so obviously inflammatory because at least it would remind you of where you stood with  _ Lord _ Ruki. 

 

“Stand up,” he said instead. 

 

“Wh… what?” 

 

“Was I unclear?”

 

“No…” you said stupidly, getting to your feet clumsily and trying to push down the terror of what was to come. It was too late to regret your emotional outburst, but that didn’t stop the emotion from burning in your throat.

 

Ruki stood with far more grace, his expression not giving any of his thoughts away. 

 

“Lay on the bed,” he ordered calmly.

 

Your heart sank. 

 

No, it crashed into your stomach with a surprisingly physical sense of pain. 

 

Was it fear, misery, or regret that sickened you so? You couldn’t tell the difference.

 

Despite that, you forced your feet through the open doors and into the bedroom. Candles had already been placed to light the room, but their heat was lost on you. The luxuriousness of his bed, not to mention the rest of the furniture, didn’t surprise you, but the scale of the ebony frame was a bit overwhelming. Perhaps because of what you feared would take place upon the ornate bedspread.

 

Ruki followed, closing the doors to the sitting room behind him. Swallowing hard on the sick feeling of disgust and shame that threatened to choke you, you walked with bare feet across the plush rug to the side of the bed so you could climb onto it properly.  

 

“No, not there,” Ruki said to stop you. Stopping mid-action, you looked at him with confused eyes. “Come here.” He waved a long hand to you, standing at the foot of the bed.

 

Before he could get impatient, you did as told. Ruki grabbed your waist and lifted you onto the edge of the mattress, pulling a surprised squeak from your mouth. 

 

Already you were shaking. 

 

“Any man can rape a woman,” he told you matter-of-factly, standing so close it was hard to even hear his words with his eyes burning into yours. “It’s not hard to hold them down and take what you want with force.”

 

As if to emphasize his point, the hands on your waist tightened aggressively. Luckily, he let them drop after a moment.

 

“I know you don’t want this,” Ruki said, brushing a stray strand of hair from your face with a light touch. 

 

“Then why-” 

 

“-But that doesn’t change that last night you came twice,” Ruki’s words cut into yours, so direct and uncaring. If he noticed your flinch, he ignored it.

 

“Those brute men would be satisfied in paying for your body. That transaction might even give you some peace as days pass, allow you to feel disconnected from the act itself.”

 

You stared at Ruki with wide eyes and revulsion swirling in your stomach. He smirked at your undoubtedly scandalized expression. After all, speaking so plainly about such matters still felt like a taboo, even with things as they were.

 

“How can you say that?” you hissed, caught again between disgust, discomfort, and horror.

 

Ruki evaluated your expression with flashing eyes, like he was looking for something before he moved on.

 

“I have no interest in something so cheap, your body is already mine to take. Your mind however…” He stroked your cheek again softly, keeping your eyes locked on his, “What I mean is that raping you, as you say, would be easy. I’m more interested in a challenge.”

 

A challenge. Those words settled into the room, leaving you speechless and stiff. You only thought to put up some sort of a fight after Ruki had already pulled your thighs apart so he could stand between them. 

 

“Stop,” you demanded, the familiar sound of panic and unshed tears thickening your voice and weakening it pathetically. Your hands did nothing to help when you pushed them against his chest, and you doubted you could get very far if you tried to retreat back into the bed.

 

There was no way out. Under the stupid fancy nightgown, your chest was already heaving unevenly.

 

“You’ve been very disrespectful, you know. I warned you last night of the consequences of behaving without proper manners, It’s almost like you want me to punish you,” Ruki said with another smirk, pushing you down into the soft bed. There was no way out now, no reason to struggle. All you could do was squirm underneath him and hope that made it harder for him to do whatever he was about to do. 

 

“But that can wait for now, there’s another lesson you must be taught first.”

 

“Why not.. Just punish me now, huh?” you asked, using faux bravery to cover up your fear. 

 

Of course you didn’t  _ really _ mean it. Before today you’d never given any serious thought into all of the many forms ‘punishment’ could take, but the maids who helped you bathe had been more than happy to share stories of what happened to those who aroused Ruki’s anger. Of course you didn’t want that, but you certainly didn’t want this, either. 

 

Ruki considered you and your childish taunt for a moment, his eyes making you feel an uncomfortably lot like some sort of specimen pinned under a magnifying glass. You knew you were flushing under his gaze in a way that had nothing to do with the physical toll of your fear, and that you couldn’t even look at him straight on because of the juvenile sense of embarrassment you felt.

 

You wished he’d say something, anything, just so you didn’t have to feel so exposed underneath him.

Instead, Ruki moved suddenly, wordlessly. The expensive silk of the nightgown ripped when he pushed the hem up too far, that ugly sound the only warning before your body jolted with the feeling of his fingers stroking you through the thin fabric of your undergarments.

 

“Don’t… don’t  _ touch _ me, if you’re going to do it just do it!” you cried at him. The false bravery was just as effective in stopping him as your uselessly weak hands and your pointless struggling, which only aiding him in touching you so intimately. Still, you had nothing else.

 

“In order to allow a full understanding of pain and give you the ability to learn from punishment, it’s important to establish a basis of pleasure. ” he told you, meeting your wide and wet eyes without compassion as he ripped away your undergarments when you refused to lift your hips. 

 

“I don’t want it!” you said weakly, your body betraying you in feeling pleasure when his skilful fingers brushed against your clit. 

 

“Is that so?” Ruki asked you, his point punctuated by the breathy gasp you couldn’t control when his fingers began to move with more purpose, focusing entirely on the spot that made your thighs tremble around his hips. 

 

“Please stop,” you begged quietly, hopelessly. That plea was the last pathetic defense you could use to deny your involvement in what he was doing, to deny your enjoyment of being defiled in such a pleasurable way.

 

“Your expression of despair is very nice, but I don’t mind this one, either,” Ruki said, his movements unending as your hips began to push against his in a way you couldn’t control. “Mmm, when your expression contorts in pleasure, I can still see that despair… You should be glad, that look transforms your mediocrity into something... beautiful.”

 

You’d had your hands fisted in the torn silk as some sort of safety line, but at his comment you threw them over your face instead, mumbling out a no in between the sounds you were trying to bite down. 

 

It was getting harder to do so, with how focused his attentions were. His fingers were keeping all of the pleasure based where you wanted it most, ensuring you’d come quickly. The worst was that your body moved against his touch with a helpless need, blindly chasing the pleasure offered to it no matter who the source. 

 

It was easier to shut off your mind. The path of least resistance, and all that. As the feelings built, that overwhelming warmth threatening to overtake you, the desire to fight and logical thought fled completely.

 

Feeling that you were close, your trembling hands reached down to grip the ripped silk as a lifeline, your hips pushing into his hand needily and your teeth closing in on your lower lip to keep quiet. The moment you felt yourself on the edge, your hands balled up in silk-filled fists and entire body tense, Ruki stopped.

 

You  _ whined _ at the loss, your eyes opening to look at him with something akin to betrayal. When your eyes locked on his again, the only emotion you found was something sickeningly smug. He smirked at whatever expression you had.

 

“If you want to come, beg your master for permission.”

 

“Wh-what?” you asked, finding it hard to use your voice. Ruki looked unaffected save for the slight smirk on his lips, but you were still far too lost in need for that to make you angry. “No..” 

 

Were you denying your want, or the need to ask? Your breathing was harsh and shallow, skin blushing hotly and you could feel how wet you were, how empty you felt, suddenly. Frustrated tears welled in your eyes, completely different than any of the others you’d shed.

 

“No?” Ruki asked for clarification, his hands going to your thighs to push you further up on the bed. The position left you even further exposed to him. 

  
“Stop,” you said, taking advantage of the fact that he hadn’t bound your hands to try and pull the torn silk of the nightgown over your exposed sex. “N-no,” you repeated, trying to sound completely sure of yourself. There was no way you were going to  _ beg  _ for him to touch you.  

 

* * *

 

 

Ruki worked a lot, you’d noticed, more than most noblemen you’d met. He spent hours and hours focused intently on the various books and ledgers spread out in his study. You’d known before that he was a successful nobleman who’d taken his inheritance and built an empire from it, but seeing all of the effort that was needed for such things was something else entirely.

 

Unfortunately, Ruki expected you to stay near him while he worked. For hours and hours on end, serving no purpose to him, you waited. Unlike many men you’d known, your father included, Ruki had no interest in mixing business and pleasure. In fact, while he was working, he never even spared a glance in your direction.

 

So these hours, in which you were forced to patiently and silently sit on the floor like one of the hounds your father used to keep, you slept a lot. 

 

Not now, though, because it was dinner time and Ruki had gotten food delivered to his study so he wouldn’t have to stop working. The delicious aroma was a reminder of your hunger, keeping you at attention, waiting for him to excuse you to leave and go eat in the kitchen like usual. 

 

Usually he seemed pretty aware of these things, although he didn’t  _ usually _ wind up working through dinner, either. You were getting desperate. Had he forgotten you were there, somehow? Should you speak up? 

 

Finally, Ruki spoke.   
  


“Weren’t you ever taught that it’s rude to stare?” he asked dryly. You flinched, swallowing hard and adjusting your sitting posture as you considered just  _ asking _ for permission to leave.

 

“Um, well, I-”

 

“You’re hungry?” Ruki asked, turning his head to look at you out of the corner of his eye. You nodded enthusiastically, glad he’d understood without you having to ask.

 

“Fine,” he said with a sigh. 

 

You watched in confusion as Ruki cut off a piece of the steak on his plate, spearing it with his fork before sliding it from the prongs to drop to the floor. Your eyes widened, horrified at the waste when the meat plopped onto the wood flooring in front of you with a splat. 

 

Your mouth was agape in shock, but Ruki merely cut off another bite for himself before setting down the utensils and turning back to the book he’d been marking in. A few moments passed in quiet. You weren’t sure what to do or say, your confused discomfort making you anxious.

 

“Aren’t you going to eat? I thought you were hungry,” Ruki finally said, not looking up. 

 

You blinked, your empty stomach twisting nervously as you looked from his impassive face to the dropped food and back again.

 

“But.. Master.. it’s on the floor…” you said with a dry mouth, hoping he was just kidding despite all you knew of his personality to make that improbable. 

 

Sure it was a waste, but he couldn’t possibly expect you to eat food from the floor, could he? Besides, he’d been the one to drop it to the floor in the first place. 

 

Ruki’s cold blue grey eyes turned to you, fixing you to the spot.

 

“Refusing your master’s kindness _ and  _ wasting perfectly good food?” he asked, his lips quirked, “How defiant.”

 

You knew enough to hear the threat in his tone.

 

“B-but…” you began to argue, before thinking better of it and biting your tongue. If you pointed out how unfair he was being, he’d only get upset. 

 

Still, hadn’t he already done enough to make you feel like a dog by forcing you to lay on the floor while he worked? Eating food scraps he dropped onto the floor was just too much, too degrading.

 

When you didn’t add anything more, Ruki spoke again, a smirk on his lips,

 

“You should feel grateful to your master for sharing fine nobleman’s food, shouldn’t you?”

 

Those words made your eyebrows furrow, a flare of anger burning to life at hearing him speak like that.

 

You stared with a frown at the hunk of meat that laid on the floor, fear and frustration battling each other for dominance within your head. Ruki waited, watching curiously to see how you’d react, his eyes burning your skin. 

 

Finally, taking in a heavy breath, you decided to you’d make a stand on this point. You really,  _ really _ didn’t want to have to eat off the floor. 

 

“Master… I’m n-not a  _ dog _ ,” you said as strongly as you could, clenching your hands into fists on your lap to bolster your courage. You couldn’t meet his eyes, but that was fine. Whatever expression he made probably would have scared you into obeying, anyway. 

 

Much to your discomfort, Ruki laughed. You flinched at the noise, your scared eyes rising to see his cruel smile.

 

“Of course you’re not, a dog would be much more obedient.” He hummed thoughtfully, his fingers brushing his chin as he considered you, “Perhaps I’ve been too tolerant of a master? It’s not good for a such a stupid pet to be allowed to think so many useless things… 

 

“Well, either way, from now on the only food you’ll be given will be from my hand. Your options are obedience or starvation. I’ll respect your choice.”

 

You looked up at him with wide eyes, horrified. Obey or starve? Your stomach grumbled, answering the question for you. Ruki smirked, sitting in his desk chair above you like some sort of twisted deity, a halo of lamp light shimmering around the edges of his dark hair.

 

Even knowing you’d give in, it had been a pointless fight from the beginning, you hesitated a moment longer. Finally, with tears of humiliation burning at your eyes, you dropped your gaze in embarrassment and shuffled forward to reach out and grab the piece of meat he had dropped. 

 

“That’s not how a  _ dog _ would eat, is it?” Ruki said, stopping your trembling hand in mid-air. He couldn’t mean… You looked up for just a second, just enough time to verify by means of the cruel look in his eye that he meant what you thought, before swallowing hard on the rising sick feeling. 

 

It wasn’t like you could change your mind now. No matter how rough life had been for you here, you’d always been fed, you weren’t sure you could handle Ruki if you were weak from hunger all the time.

 

Swallowing your shame, you shuffled closer until you could reach the chunk of meat with your mouth. The position was almost like you were bowing to Ruki. As embarrassing as it was, at least he couldn’t see your face. As quickly as you could, you picked up the meat and swallowed it almost completely whole so you didn’t have to taste it.

 

There. You’d done it. 

 

“Lick up the mess, as well,” Ruki said from above before you could get away. You froze, your hands braced on the floor beneath you, but it was too late to start objecting now. 

 

You did as you were told, tears dropping from your eyes. It wasn’t as if it was actually disgusting, because the floors in his office were cleaned every day. No, the sickness you felt was disgust for the action itself.

 

When you were done, you scooted back, your head bowed to hide the fact that you were crying. Unfortunately, Ruki’s hand on your head stopped you. He pulled up on your hair until you were looking at up at him. His expression was severe. Bone chilling, really. 

 

You couldn’t contain a whimper in both fear and the pain of having your hair pulled.

 

“Even compared to other livestock, you certainly are the most disgraceful of the bunch,” Ruki said, his distaste obvious from his expression and the burning grip on your scalp. Your hands helplessly raised to try and ease the pressure, but he’d woven his fingers tightly into the strands. 

 

“If you were going to obey, your obedience should have been instantaneous, but if you were going to rebel against me, you should have put up a bigger fight instead of giving in so weakly. As it is, you look like an ill-trained and  _ useless _ pet.” 

 

Looking at you with his cold blue gaze, watching how you struggled against his grip with teary eyes, Ruki suddenly smirked. There was a familiar cruel light in his eyes, 

 

“Maybe it has to do with poor breeding? I suppose I expected this... ”

 

Those words surprisingly still stung, even with as often as Ruki brought up your unsavory parentage, but that was a minor sting in the light of the pain on your scalp and your master’s cold anger. 

 

“I’m.. I’m sorry, Master Ruki,” you said quietly.

 

“Oh? And what are you sorry for? State your sins,” he replied coldly. You sniffed, growing frantic as he continued to hold a fist full of your hair.

 

“I should have been obedient and did as you said without question,” you said. The words burned your mouth, but you were past the point of pride.

 

“Hmm… and why didn’t you?” he asked.

 

“I-” you wanted to scream at him. It was obvious why you didn’t, because he was being too cruel! 

 

“Hmph, it seems my _ pet _ has learned nothing of value after all,” Ruki said, letting you drop. 

 

While it was good that your scalp finally got to breath, you were alarmed by his words, scrambling to get back up after you fell onto the floor.

 

“You really should avail yourself of all of that ugly pride. You belong to me, and as your master I’m telling you that it’s unwanted and unnecessary,” Ruki said, standing and dragging your half-upright figure up with him so he could look you in the eye again, a cold hand wrapped around your neck. 

 

“Your disobedience makes you a worthless pet, and if you become worthless to me, your life is forfeit. There are many terrible fates that I’ve spared you from, surely even a creature as dull as you are can understand that?” 

 

“I do! I do.. Understand that, Master,” you agreed, your heart thudding in fear and tears in your eyes. He was right, in a way. No matter how he acted, you knew Ruki treated you better than what many other people had in store for you.

 

Ruki clicked his tongue, his lip curling for whatever he saw on your face.

 

“Go to my room and wait for me to finish here so I can deliver your punishment. Do you understand?” 

 

“Yes, master,” you whispered. He let you go, turning from you. Wanting to escape as quickly as possible, in case he changed his mind, you raced from Ruki’s study, glad to hear the heavy door shut behind you. In the semi dark of the hall, you finally drew a full breath, trying to calm yourself down. 

 

No matter what you actually wanted, you knew that disobeying Ruki’s orders now would be a very, very poor decision. Even knowing that, you dawdled a bit on your way to his room.

 

All you could hope was that he was going to calm down before punishing you. 


	3. Laito x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first one is obviously lifted in parts from the anime + character song (Bloody Sabbath is and always will be a jam)

It was a full moon. 

 

You ran through the empty city streets, the occasional street lamp the only light aside from the moons bright silvery glow. You hated that moon, hated and feared it.

 

God, you were so afraid, your breathing was wheezing and gasping, tears falling from your eyes and sweat dampening your brow. Your heart, the organ that betrayed you with every frenzied push of blood, was beating unbearably fast. 

 

You knew that _ he _ was following, that he’d been following since you’d escaped the school. So why were you running? There was no hope of escape, nothing to save you from that monster. 

 

As you turned a familiar street corner, you realized where your feet had been taking you in your senseless attempt at escape. 

 

A church. Your church. A beacon of safety among your all consuming fear. Seeing it, a thought came upon you. Perhaps a vampire wouldn’t be able to enter a house of God, like the stories said. Maybe you would be spared.

 

Running to the large wooden doors, you fumbled around in the flower boxes for where you knew there would be a spare key. Due to either a kind blessing or sheer dumb luck, you found it and quickly unlocked the doors to rush inside, out of the cold and fearful night.

 

From the beautiful stained glass came a rainbow of color filtered moonlight, lighting the chapel enough for you to see clearly as you walked down the aisle, steadying your breathing and wiping the sweat from your brow. 

 

Your eyes took it all in, the sturdy wooden benches that had been so uncomfortable to you as a child, the lovingly rendered paintings of biblical stories on the walls, the beloved piano nestled in the back. Everything was so still and clean, exactly as you remembered and loved. Safe. 

 

At the end of the aisle, in front of the altar where your father had given countless sermons, your legs buckled and you fell to your knees. Almost without thought, you prayed, your words begging for forgiveness and pleading for salvation. 

 

Perhaps it was too little too late, but it was all you had left.

 

“Bitch-Chan,” a familiar voice said, gleefully amused, “Do you really believe your God is listening?”

 

Your heart froze, fear flooding your body anew at hearing that loathed voice in such a sacred place. Clumsily, you rushed to your feet and turned to face him, to finally see the predator that had been stalking you.

 

Laito looked nearly angelic in the filtered moonlight, coming down the aisle with a smooth and utterly unnatural gait. Whatever bravery you’d hoped to face him with fled at the sight of those hungry green eyes.

 

“I wasn’t trying to escape,” you lied, a pointless attempt to placate the monster in front of you,  “I just wanted-”

 

“You’re making excuses, now?” he asked with a laugh, a cold undercurrent of terrifying anger in his voice, “It’s too late for that, Bitch-Chan, don’t you think?.”

 

You swallowed hard, unable to speak for fear of your voice cracking. Laito continued to come closer, and you took frightened steps back until the harsh edge of the altar struck your lower spine painfully. He stopped several feet away from you, taunting you with the illusion of escape.

 

“I don’t mind that look in your eyes,” he said, his voice low and sultry, “But, even you cry and beg like a _ bitch _ , you don’t actually expect it to work, do you?” 

 

“I won’t  _ beg _ you,” you said, a flash of anger at hearing such vulgar words in a place of worship giving you some weak bravado. 

 

“Ah! Bitch-Chan is so brave!” he moaned, a pink blush coming to his pale cheeks. That clear display of disgusting pleasure was almost more frightening than his threats. 

 

“You’re sick!” you cried, hatred and fear seizing your heart. He laughed, a truly pleased sound.

 

“You’re just my type Bitch-Chan,” he said in a sensual voice, taking a measured step towards you.

 

The look in his green eyes wasn’t the promise of violence, it was the threat of something far worse, far more terrifying. He’d hinted at such degenerate acts before, but now his eyes shone with  _ intent _ . 

 

Fear, senseless fear, pushed you into lashing out in the way a cornered animal would. 

 

Your palm met his face with a violent slap using all the fear-filled strength you possessed, sending Laito staggering back and his hat falling to the floor. You pushed off of the alter to rush past him, your mind so filled with panic you didn’t even consider what a dumb decision you were making. 

 

Laito  _ growled _ when he grabbed you around the waist to throw you painfully back to the painful edge of the altar. He was angry, angry in a way that wasn’t hot rage, but the cold force of inescapable control. It made your blood freeze. Even worse, he laughed, his long fingers pressing lovingly to the red mark you’d made on his face, his cheeks flushed with pleasure.

 

“You know why you’re my type, Bitch-Chan?” he asked, the sweet tone one of the scariest things you’d ever heard. Between the pain of being slammed onto the hard surface and having the air literally knocked out of your body in a painful wheeze, you couldn’t respond in any other way than pathetic whimpering. 

 

He ran a lovely, pale hand through his soft red curls, leaning over you close enough to feel the breath of his next words.

 

“Because my favorite girls are the  _ stupid _ ones, the ones who are just  _ begging _ me to do  _ cruel _ and  _ filthy _ things to them.” 

 

You pushed at him with all the pathetic strength you had left, wiggling uselessly and trying to fight the hot, terrified tears building behind your eyes.

 

Laito didn’t budge, didn’t even react to your pathetic efforts. Instead, he collected both your wrists in an icy cold grip and slammed them with such force above your head you could feel the bones grind, dragging you up to lay directly on the alter’s cold surface.

 

“That means you, right?” he asked in a saccharine tone over your pained cry. 

 

He released your hands with a painful squeeze, leaving them limp and numb above your head, so he could begin to pull away the ties of your school uniform. In your panicked escape, you’d abandoned your blazer at school, leaving only your white button down and vest once he’d untied the bows of your ties.

 

“T-take my blood if you want b-but,” you said, your voice catching at having to say something so horrible, “Just don’t do this… not in a church.“

 

“But Bitch-Chan, you’re the one who lead me here, aren’t you?” he asked, sounding oh-so innocent as he used the thicker white tie of yours to bind your already bruised and painful wrists. 

 

“Or..” Laito paused, then smirked knowingly, “Did you think that vampires would be deterred by a place like this?”

 

At the look on your face, he burst out laughing.

 

“Oh, Bitch-Chan, you’re so cute!” Laito cried with a smile, “Let’s put on a show for your God, then, yeah? Show him what a disgusting sinner you’ve become.”

 

Without any warning, he pressed his lips to yours, his hands pulling your vest and button-down apart until the buttons gave way and scattered to the floor. His cold hands explored the expanse of skin he’d revealed, raising chills all over your body as you tried to struggle away. 

 

It was pointless, only serving to make his fingers curl so he could painfully drag his nails down your fluttering stomach.

 

In contrast to the pain of his nails, Laito licked the seam between your lips sweetly, as if to ask you for permission. You kept your mouth firmly closed. There was no pleasure to be found in defiance, however, because he simply bit your lower lip, drawing blood with his fangs until you had no choice but to part them. 

 

The way he  _ moaned _ was utterly shameful, kissing you with unending enthusiastic lust, and you couldn’t help the way it made your stomach twist, the way your body writhed under his touch. You hated that you couldn’t stop yourself from responding the way he wanted, unable to stop him from kissing you until your head was dizzy in ways that nothing to do with fear or pain.

 

“Bitch-Chan,” he groaned, breaking the kiss with a slick  _ pop _ . When he stood up, leaving you panting and lewdly displayed, his smile was smeared with blood. 

 

“In your religion, you take communion wine, don’t you?” he asked. You blinked hazily, confused by this sudden change. Laito didn’t wait for your response, pulling something out of his pocket. “Open your mouth,” he instructed, unstopping the small bottle he held. You eyed it warily, keeping your swollen and bleeding lips closed. 

 

“Don’t you want to be cleansed, Bitch-Chan? What would your father say to see you refusing to take communion…” he shook his head in disappointment, and you couldn’t help the disgusted look of betrayal at the cruel mention of your father.

 

Laito smiled, his green eyes flashing at your reaction. 

 

In a smooth motion, he reached down to pinch your painful bottom lip between two of his cold fingers, eliciting an uncontrollable pained cry. He poured the liquid into your mouth, pushing your lips shut to stop you from trying to spit it out. 

 

Shamefully, you obediently swallowed the bitter tasting liquid before you could choke on it in your laying down position, tears sliding from your shut eyes to catch in your hair. Laito stroked your neck with a happy giggle, obviously pleased at your lack of resistance. 

 

“What was that?” you asked in a voice that sounded pathetic even to your own ears, your eyes opening to look at him. Obviously, it was some sort of drug or poison, and you couldn’t help but be scared as to what effects it might have. Knowing Laito, it wasn’t going to be good.

 

“Huh? I told you, it’s communion wine!” he responded, smiling happily, “Aren’t you happy that I’m helping you be a good Catholic, Bitch-Chan?” 

 

“You’re horrible,” you whispered, shame, fear, and hatred for the person above you burning hot behind your eyes. 

 

“Isn’t it actually that I’m helpful and kind? After all, I didn’t even punish you for hitting me!” he said, and you hated how genuine he sounding in saying that, as if he really were kind. 

 

Laito sighed.

 

“Even after I’ve been so  _ kind _ , you still took all of the wine for yourself. Selfish, selfish Bitch-Chan.”

 

You wanted to shout that you hadn’t wanted to drink it in the first place, that he’d forced it into your mouth, but you were neither brave enough to say it nor did you think it would do any good. 

 

“Hmm…I know! You can share with me, so I can be cleansed and pure, too!” he said happily, exclaiming as if thinking of a solution to a grand problem.

 

“Share..?” you asked in trepidation, somewhat stuck on the idea of this monster being ‘pure’. 

 

Laito didn’t respond, instead using his cold hands to pull the collar of your shirt further back from your neck, revealing the layer of scars he’d left on you. He eyed those with pleasure, fingering the ones that were still scabbed and bruised. 

 

His hands were cold.. But for some reason your neck, all of your scars and wounds, felt hot. Burning as he touched them.

 

It wasn’t just your neck, either, your body was beginning to feel  _ hot _ all over, every sensation becoming distracting. You became very aware that his clothed hips were between your legs, the rough material harsh against the sensitive skin of your thighs. That, too, felt so  _ hot, _ almost painful. 

 

“Bitch-Chan, are you okay?” he asked knowingly. Your ears heard his voice as if it were louder than it was, pressing in so close and engulfing you. 

 

Whatever he’d given you was making you feel more awake and sensitive than you’d ever felt, your mind cleared of any fog which might have dulled you to this terrifying reality.

 

“What is this?” you whispered, horrified that the drug was affecting you like this. 

 

Laito pressed his body closer to your own, his hips dangerously close to the juncture of your thighs and his hands playing with the edges of your bra. You wanted to push them away, protect yourself from having your modesty destroyed, but the knot binding your wrists was too tight and solid for you to break. 

 

Cold lips pressed to your fluttering pulse before he dragged his tongue down across your overly-sensitive skin. It made you shutter against him, tensed for his fangs. There was something else in you, too. A craving, suddenly, to feel his mouth on your skin.

 

“Let out your voice, Bitch-Chan, we have to put on a really good performance for your God, yeah?” he said, his breath displacing the fine hairs around your ears. Just that, just his breath, made your stomach tighten with something you recognized as  _ need _ , but in a far more vulgar and terrible way than you’d ever felt before.

 

You body shivered beneath his, but the cold was the last thing on your mind.

 

Laito licked his lips noisily, and then he bit into your neck, his fangs sinking into the skin with ease. When his wet lips clasped around the wound to suck the blood out, you gasped in disgusted delight at the feeling. It didn’t hurt, not really, and even if it did you couldn’t deny your enjoyment of the pain. 

 

You writhed underneath him, but whether it was to fight him off or to push your body closer you couldn’t tell, nothing made sense to your fevered mind anymore. The only thing that you could think about was all of the places he was touching you, and all of the places he wasn’t.

 

“Ah, Bitch-Chan, you’re too sweet, it’s-” he gasped out, his voice holding the same frenzied tremor you felt in your own delirious thoughts. Then he bit into your skin again, lower on your neck.

 

You moaned at the feeling, a dirty sound that you couldn’t believe had come from you. It prompted the man above you to be even louder about his enjoyment, filling the chapel with loud wet noises of satisfaction. 

 

His hands dove beneath the fabric of your bra without warning, his mouth still noisily lapping up your blood. The feeling made your entire body jerk in surprise, your hips meeting his for a fraction of a second unintentionally. 

 

While his fingers were slightly warmed from resting on your body, they were still foreign and strange and definitely unwanted. The fact that your back arched helplessly into his teasing touch, your lips parting wide in surprise at the pleasure the small stimulation of your nipples brought, was unimportant. 

 

You could feel the vibrations of his laughter at your reaction, and that prompted Laito to  leave your neck so he could meet your eyes. 

The emerald of his iris was nearly blown out completely by the black of his pupil, filled with excitement and lust. Did you look the same? You couldn’t deny that Laito was attractive, but now it seemed all that your mind could notice, spinning dizzily with heat and anticipation.

 

“Bitch-chan,” he said slowly, his tongue flicking out to catch a stray drop of blood from his lip, you watched with interest. “After communion, don’t you say a prayer?” 

 

“What?” you asked in confusion, before you remembered the setup for all of this. 

 

Cruel fingers tweaked your nipples, making your body curl up away from the cold surface beneath you, a gasp that didn’t sound nearly pained enough leaving your lips. 

 

“You’re really a  _ bad  _ Catholic, Bitch-chan,” Laito mocked with a laugh, his words painfully true. “But that’s fine, there’s better pretend games you and I can play together.”

 

“N-no!” you said, your muddled mind somewhat cleared by the pain of his words. Laito’s smile became sharper, the flare of enthusiastic cruelty in his eyes at your sudden refusal. 

 

“But Bitch-chan, your body’s saying yes, isn’t it?” his hands left your chest, letting the elastic of the bra snap back into place, before seeking far more dangerous territory and pressing to your underwear. 

 

You gasped, pulling away from the sudden touch, but Laito didn’t let you get away, rubbing his fingers against your clothed sex. 

 

“You’re so wet!” Laito cooed in delight, rubbing harder between your legs. 

 

You let out a choked sound that was meant to be refusal, but the feeling of being touched like that was short circuiting your brain, the pleasure confusing you and making it hard to think. “I know what you want, Bitch-chan, your sinful body can’t pretend as easily as your lying little mouth.”

 

You screwed your eyes shut, trying to push away the growing rush of pleasure, the way it messed with your mind and urged you to give in to the desperation simply beg for relief from the monster standing over you. 

 

“But-” Laito suddenly said, moving away ever so slightly. It was right then, when Laito removed his fingers, that you realized how truly uncomfortable this arousal was, like an overbearing heat on your skin, between your legs. If you didn’t get satisfaction, it would  _ hurt _ .

 

“Wh-what did you gi-ive me?” you demanded in a stuttering, panting voice that sounded nothing like yourself, your eyes opening to him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you trying to turn me on right now, Bitch-Chan?” a sudden, yet horribly familiar, voice asked. You fell completely still, looking around wildly for the speaker in your seemingly empty room.

“Because,” Laito said, speaking from right behind you. His words ruffled the fine hairs over your ear. “It’s working.” 

With a half choked cry of surprise and fear, you turned and took a few steps back. The skin over the back of your neck was prickled with chills, the creepy realization that he’d gotten so close behind you without you noticing making your heart race.

“How long have you been here?” you demanded, angry as well as embarrassed that he’d just seen you energetically dance through your night time routine. Of course he’d decide to peep when it would be the most awkward for you. 

Laito shrugged casually, his hands innocently buried in his pockets.

“A while.. I was enjoying the show Bitch-Chan was putting on for me,” he said with a laugh, his eyes dragging down your pajama-clad form. You couldn’t help the way it made your skin crawl, nor the way it made your cheeks burn. 

“If you wanted to come in, why didn’t you just knock?” you asked, trying to remain calm despite your wildly racing heart.

“Sometimes Bitch-Chan does entertaining things when she thinks nobody is watching.” Laito said simply, as if that justified it. He seemed to think for a moment before he smiled again, raising an accusatory finger. 

“Or, maybe-” Laito took a step towards you. “-you secretly knew I was watching and that’s why you were dancing all sexy-cute like that?”

You blinked at him, unsure at first if you’d heard him correctly. 

“What?” you belatedly asked in a squeaky voice, feeling the heat on your face, the tightness of embarrassment in your chest. “If I knew you were there I would ask you to leave! I don’t like it when you spy on me, it’s creepy!” 

Even you could hear how overly defensive you sounded.

Laito’s smile grew, his lovely green eyes knowing and mocking as he took another few steps towards you, closing in like the predator he was. 

“You say that, but I know you too well Bitch-Chan… Don’t you like the attention?” 

“It’s not like that,” you defended yourself weakly, taking a step backward only to realize you’d backed up against the edge of the bed. Laito stepped close enough to touch, looking down at you from under the brim of his hat with a smile that screamed bad intentions. You swallowed hard.

“Isn’t it?” he asked.

Your stomach twisted in a way that was uncomfortably familiar at the sight of the smirk he wore. There was no point in trying to deny what he was accusing you of, all you could do was try and regain some control over the situation.

Clearing your throat and looking away from his face, you spoke,

“Anyway, I -ah- I should be getting to bed now, it’s pretty late.”

“Huh? But Bitch-Chaaaan,” he complained, “You don’t seem like you’re worn out enough to sleep yet.” 

Before you could ask what he meant by saying that, a cold hand dipped under your chin and pulled your face up. The expression on his face made your stomach twist, the darkness in those intoxicating emerald eyes. 

“U-um, I’m actually-” you tried to push his hand away, but his grip only tightened painfully, “-actually, really tired,” you lied, sounding utterly unconvincing when you were sure he could hear the thundering beat of your anxious heart.

“Hmm?” Laito hummed, his too-keen eyes obviously unconvinced. After a strained second, he shrugged, his intense expression melting into an easy grin. “Then let’s sleep together, Bitch-Chan!” he said enthusiastically, pushing you onto the bed. 

“W-wait!” you cried, struggling against him and the emotional whiplash of his sudden change. 

“Huh? I thought you were tired..?” 

“I have to get ready first and.. And-” you swallowed hard, trying to slide away from him but unable to break his grip as he hauled you up to the pillows. 

“And...?”

“I won’t be able to sleep if you’re in here,” you managed, unable to look at him. Laito laughed.

“No? But you do it all the time..?”

You gaped at him, shocked into stillness.

“You watch me when I sleep?” 

“Huh? You didn’t know?” Laito asked, seemingly genuinely confused, “You make all sorts of noises when you sleep, it’s very cute,” he complimented you, as if it were a normal thing to comment on. 

“How would I know?” You weren’t sure if the appropriate response was outrage or disgust, so you settled for shock.

Despite the innocence of his expression and words, you saw the truth in his eyes; a sickening sort of glee at your reaction as you continued to try and pull away from his firm hold.

“Anyway, Bitch-Chan, I thought of something that would probably wear out you enough to sleep!” Laito said happily, easily changing the subject. 

Although you wanted to push him further about watching you sleep, you knew it was no good to try and risk irritating him. No matter what else he was, Laito was in a good mood at the moment.

“What is it?” you asked, your tone tired in a way that had nothing to do with actual fatigue. With any hope, all he’d want was blood, and then he’d leave you for the night. 

“Kiss me,” Laito said instead, his eyes pinning you in place. 

You froze under his gaze in something that felt an awful lot like stagefright. 

“Wh-what?” you asked with genuine surprise, suddenly feeling overly aware that the both of you were sitting on your bed, and of all the skin that was revealed by your pajamas.

“I told you before, didn’t I?” Laito asked, always so innocent. 

“Told me what?” you asked, his request sinking in fully and giving you renewed energy to pull yourself free from him.

“Your little show was pretty sexy, weren’t you trying to turn me on?” 

“I wasn’t!” the hysteric quality of your voice seemed to feed the predatory fire in his eyes. 

“Bitch-Chaaaan,” Laito said in a sing-song tone, a threatening undercurrent making your blood freeze. “Kiss me.” 

He let your arms go, the sudden blood rush to the places his fingers had been digging in almost painful. Although you were freed, there was no doubt that disobeying now would be very, very bad for you. 

So, avoiding his dangerous eyes, you leaned in and pressed your lips softly to his own. 

It wasn’t like it was the first time you’d kissed, but that didn’t make it any less awkward for you. Especially when Laito made no move to hold you to him or kiss back. You pulled away quickly, eyes shyly downcast and cheeks hot. 

“That was uninspired, Bitch-Chan,” he sighed in disappointment. “Although I guess I don’t mind when you act so innocent and pure..” his tone dropped a bit, as if he was speaking to himself, “No, I don’t mind it at all…”

Laito pulled your chin up to force eye contact, and you could see traces of pink on the tops of his cheeks, something dark brewing in the back of his eyes. That look made your heart clench in fear, when he had that expression, something bad was bound to happen.

“I want to take that from you, you know? But it makes me feel all tingly when I look at you and see that little glimmer of purity, it’s so  _ cute _ , so  _ precious _ …” Laito’s fingers dropped down from your chin, the long digits wrapping around your neck as his eyes darkened further. “Kiss me, Bitch-Chan,” he demanded, not giving you a chance to act on your own as he dragged you by the neck so your lips could meet. 

Your hands, panicking because the suffocation and sudden force, tried to pull his hand from your neck, all the while you did your best to comply with the bruising kiss he’d drawn you into. Fighting was pointless, all thoughts flung from your head when confronted with his overwhelming passion. 

Laito kissed aggressively, all tongue and teeth, leaving you no choice but to submit and follow his lead. He didn’t choke you completely, but his hand was tense enough so each time he drew away you had no air to protest with, it was all you could do to get a gasping inhale before he pressed himself to you once more. 

The hand not on your neck wrapped around your head so he could manipulate the angle of the kiss with a fistful of your hair, leaving you without even the slightest bit of control. 

He was moaning, gasping breathily while making all sorts of embarrassingly lewd sounds. It made you feel hot, dirty and embarrassed as well, but unbearably  _ hot _ .

Laito’s lips finally left your own, ignoring the pathetic breathless noise you made, and pressed wet kisses down the side of your jaw. When his hand left your neck, the rush of air was so sweet, sweeter still when his lips caressed that abused skin. 

You tensed in anticipation of the sting of his fangs, but Laito didn’t bite you, instead sucking on the skin without drawing blood. The sharp edges of his teeth teased you, scraping across the sensitive skin, but that particular pain never came. 

It wasn’t the threat of pain that brought you back to awareness, but a wave of disgust at the pleasure he’d brought to you. Flushed and shaky, you pulled away from him, pushing at his shoulders. 

Your lips were swollen from his kiss, your throat sore from being choked. The skin down the side of your neck was cold from the wetness of his kiss marks, sending chills down your entire body. Against the soft material of your bra, your nipples were painfully hard. 

Laito looked as ruffled as you felt, only with a supernatural sort of beauty. His hat had fallen onto the sheets at some point, leaving his flushed face framed angelically by soft red curls. His eyes were dark and excited. They scared you, the ease in which you could get lost in those green depths scared you to your core.

“What is it, Bitch-Chan?” Laito asked sweetly, not allowing you to draw too far away from him before pulling you into an awkward straddling position on his lap. No matter how you squirmed, you couldn’t escape the arms that were firmly holding your waist. 

“You said,” you swallowed hard, trying to speak firmly, “Just one kiss.. That’s it.” 

Latio’s sudden burst of laughter, real, mocking laughter, made you violently flinch. Still, he didn’t give you even an inch of escape, ensuring that you could feel the vibration of his cruel laugh. 

“You really are amazing, Bitch-Chan,” he sighed happily. Those unexpected and condescending words surprised you into looking up at his flushed and pleased face, but his expression of dark delight made you wish you hadn’t.

Laito seemed to take your wide-eyed look of fearful shock as a question, because he continued before you found your voice.

“Even now, all pink and disheveled, you look so innocent,” he said, some twisted form of adoration swirling around in his eyes. 

The look suddenly hardened, trapping you like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“I can’t stand it anymore, you know? When you look at me with those eyes I-” Laito’s eyes closed as he groaned deeply. The throaty sound was more like a growl than anything, sending shivers down your spine. 

He pushed you down onto his lap, grinding you on what you knew was his clothed erection. You may have been naive to the actual act, but you knew enough to know that Laito was serious this time.

He’d threatened to take your purity several times, but you’d always held out hope that it was only a threat. You’d hoped that even a vampire would still have some morals.

“L-Laito,” you said, scared and stiff in his arms. “I’m not ready.”   
  


When his eyes reopened, they danced with excited energy and hunger. The tip of his pink tongue flicked out to swipe across his lips.

“You can say that all you want, Bitch-Chan, but your body is much more honest,” Laito chuckled softly, “Even the most innocent of girls can become perfect little sluts…. It’s like they’re just looking for an excuse, you know?” 

You redoubled your effort to escape in horror at his words, your breathing pushing your chest against his with every shallow inhale. He didn’t even have to try to hold you in place,  easily keeping you pressed to the hardness you were inadvertently writhing against.

“Please stop,” you plead, knowing that you sounded pathetic but unable to come up with anything else to convey your cold fear. “You can… can take my blood, but not this.” 

“Your blood is already mine to take, Bitch-Chan,” he told you seriously, “I want to taste the rest, yeah?”

“No!” you cried, pushing as hard as you could against him, frightened tears gathering in your eyes. 

“I don’t mind it if you struggle, I think it’s pretty sexy, but you know it’s useless, right?” He laughed with delight, “It’s like you want me to hurt you!” With a grunt he pushed you down into the pillows, holding you down before you could even think to struggle against this change of position.

Suddenly, Laito seemed to remember something, a frown twisting his pink lips.

“Oh! Bitch-Chan, I left all my toys in my room,” he sighed in disappointment, “We could go get them? Or… can I trust you to keep your hands still?” 

Toys?

“I can!” you said, terrified of what he meant by ‘toys’. He’d shown you the whip before, was that what he considered a ‘toy’? 

Laito giggled at your reaction.

“Good Bitch-Chan,” he said sweetly, kissing the tip of your nose. He leaned down close to whisper in your ear, “If you can’t stay still, I can always improvise, yeah?”

You swallowed hard, tears finally overflowing from your eyes, sliding down into your hair.

“I understand.”

Laito let go of your wrists, but you forced them to stay still above your head, suppressing the urge to push him away. 

“Hmm, you’re all stiff, Bitch-Chan. Aren’t you glad I’m not sucking your blood? Isn’t this much better?” he asked, running his cold hands down your sides. You shivered, squeezing your eyes shut. “Keep your eyes open.”

You opened your eyes to see his excited smile as he got his hands under the hem of your pajama shirt, pulling it up before gathering the elastic of the sports bra you’d been wearing as well, pulling them both off in one smooth movement. It took all of your willpower to not cover your newly bared torso, to force your hands to stay above your head. 

You were crying in earnest now, unable to stop as you breathing became panicked and quick. 

“So cute,” he sighed gleefully, “Your body really is more honest than you are.”

Without anymore notice, he leaned down to press a wet kiss against one stiff nipple, his cold fingers encircling the other. You couldn’t help the startled gasp at the feeling, your back arching when he began to suck on the sensitive skin with a little too much force. 

You forgot yourself, your hands going to his head without thought to tangle in his soft hair. It wasn’t even to push him away, just some instinctual reaction to the unwanted pleasure. You could feel him laugh, the vibration against your skin, before he pull away with a slick ‘pop’. 

“Bitch-Chan…” he said with a cruel smirk, his pink lips wet. Eyes wide in fear, you put your hands back up.

“I-I’m sorry,” you said, blinking more tears. 

“Disobeying after just a little teasing?” he asked with amusement. Your breath hiccuped. He smirk grew. “I’ll give you one more chance, okay?”

You relaxed a little, hating the rush of gratitude his words brought. 

His mouth lowered over the other nipple, this time scraping his teeth across the skin while sucking harder than before. You cried out loudly, your entire body tensing and writhing beneath his. Still, you were able to keep your hands fisted in the sheets. 

“S-stop!” you begged. It hurt, but even worse, it felt good. You could feel the sickening pleasure it brought to your body. 

Laito let up, his hands roaming down across your fluttering stomach to catch in the waistband of your pajama shorts. You stiffened, using every bit of self control you possessed to keep still. 

“Laito,” you began, your voice strained and scared as you stared up at the ceiling with teary eyes, “P-please stop. I’m not.. not ready.”

He laughed, pushing your shorts down and pressing his fingers to the obvious wet spot on your underwear. Shame burned your cheeks, more tears falling from the way your body had betrayed you.

“Bitch-Chan,” he crooned in delight, “You can’t lie to me.” 

Inch by agonizing inch, he began to pull your underwear down, revealing your body fully to his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will always have a special place in my heart for Laito Sakamaki smh


	4. Kou x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't edited this since September of last year and it's the longest single piece I've written to date (although it's not one cohesive scene so I'll pretend like that's okay)

When you’d told your mother that you would be attending the prestigious night school Ryoutei Academy, she had thought you were crazy. Maybe it was a little odd, but you’d gotten an amazing scholarship, and it was a top tier high school. Better than any of the ones the rest of your middle school class had gotten in to. 

 

Sure, having to switch your schedule to be nocturnal had taken a bit of adjustment, but you’d always had sleep issues so at the end of the day it wasn’t that bad. 

 

You’d been expecting to not make friends, thinking you’d have nothing in common with the wealthy who attended such a school, but then you met Rena.

 

A little odd, very bubbly, and shockingly friendly. At first you’d thought that she had been making fun of you with her behavior, but you quickly learned that it was just her personality. You weren’t sure why she decided to befriend you, but it wasn’t as if you were in any position to pass up a friend, and her company really was enjoyable.

 

Rena, in her uniquely quirky way, taught you all about the other students of Ryoutei Academy, the students in your class who were cool, and the upperclassmen and teachers to avoid at all costs. Most importantly, however, she pointed out the two most important groups of boys. 

 

The Sakamaki and Mukami brothers. 

 

By all accounts, they were the only boys in school who mattered, due to both their looks and strange personalities. You couldn’t remember all of their names, but that was fine because the only one of them who Rena constantly talked about was the idol Kou Mukami. 

 

You’d had a hard time believing her when she told you that he was an actual famous idol, but then she showed you some of the merch she’d gotten at his shows and his videos on Youtube. That, and his fans at school were quite vocal about their adoration. 

 

Truthfully, you didn’t get his appeal, or the appeal of idol culture in general. Not that you’d ever tell your friend that.

 

Perhaps it was the ever present delineation of social class between a scholarship student like yourself and a rich and famous idol, or maybe just your general social anxiety around people, but you found it hard to imagine being obsessive about a boy you knew was that far above you in just about every aspect. Especially since you were classmates, it wasn’t like he was just some pretty face on the TV screen.

 

Plus, both the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers had an odd feeling to them. Maybe it came from being attractive and rich? Either way, you were fine just sort of ignoring them all and keeping to your own business. 

 

It wasn’t like it mattered either way; you were so far beneath their notice you might as well have not existed. 

 

Things were going fine this way, your apathy transferring well into helping Rena keep a cool head about her fan fanatic tendencies towards the idol, until the bullying started. 

 

Rena was a crafty person, as evidenced by the various cute letters she’d made for you, and she spent a lot of the previous week making Kou a cool collage using the photos she’d taken at his concert and different types of memorabilia. It wasn’t a romantic gesture, but a gift from an adoring fan. It was cute and, most importantly, harmless. 

 

Yet, the other girls from his fandom had taken it as Rena trying to make a move on him. This, for some stupid reason, pushed them to attacking her. It began with snide comments and casual pushing around, almost as if they were just joking, and Rena took it with a smile and her head held high.

 

It wasn’t like she could completely ignore it, though, and you saw how it affected her. Girls she had been friends with, or at least friendly with, were suddenly her enemies.  

 

The comments got worse, the cruel gleam in the other girls’ eyes heightening when they got a taste of her blood. There was only so much you could do, because it wasn’t like it was the obvious type of bullying.

 

It made you, a girl who wasn’t necessarily prone to such emotion, angry. Livid, really. Sure there was blame to be cast on the girls in your class who were catty enough to attack a friend because of a boy, but the person you really blamed was the idol who fostered that type of emotion in his fans. 

 

There was no way Kou was blind to the way his fans treated others on his behalf, no way at all. Even if he was just a teenager, he had a responsibility as an icon and celebrity. It wouldn’t even be that hard for him to just casually mention how he didn’t accept that type of behavior. 

 

When you came back after the weekend, the bullying hadn’t stopped. It was getting worse actually. Rena didn’t come to school on Tuesday. 

 

Class felt empty without her, and to make it worse, the girls who had been bullying her turned to you now that she was gone. You could handle their taunting and snide remarks, but what you couldn’t stand was the victorious way they took Rena’s absence. 

 

They were proud to have bullied her into missing school. There weren’t many times in which you considered yourself superior to other girls, but in this instance you felt leagues above them for not stooping to something as petty and childish as bullying someone over a boy.

 

When class was done, you stood up with your head held high, a new course of action lined up within your mind. There was no point in confronting the girls about their behavior, you knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt, so you’d go to the source itself.

 

“Leaving so soon, (y/n)?” one of the girls taunted as you began to leave, making the group around her titter annoyingly. You didn’t spare them a glance, leaving the classroom with a one track goal.

 

You weren’t a particularly brave person, and the mere idea of confrontation made your stomach turn uncomfortably in most circumstances, but you had to do something. Not for yourself, but for the only friend you had. 

 

Finding Kou Mukami wasn’t difficult, you knew from hanging out with Rena where he waited for his brothers so they could all go home together. You also knew that it was prime time for his fans to crowd around him. You’d have an audience for this, unfortunately, but that couldn’t be helped. 

 

Anxiety almost convinced you to turn tail when you saw that familiar blond head bobbing above a small crowd of girls, the idea of confronting a boy like him making a sick feeling rise in your throat. Pushing those feelings down, you merely clenched your hands into fists and took a deep breath. You could do this. For Rena. 

 

Mustering all the courage you had, you joined the crowd of girls and pushed your way through.

 

“Excuse me, Mukami-san,” you said, your voice startlingly loud and clear. The girl who had been talking to him turned to you with a glare, but Kou merely fixed his blue eye on you, the other one hidden behind a golden swath of hair.

 

“Wait your  _ turn _ , I was talking to Kou-kun,” the upperclassman girl told you territorially, her eyes narrowed dangerously. You ignored her, your heart thumping nervously.

 

“This won’t take long, I just want to talk to Mukami-san about something important,” you said.

 

“Don’t be so self-” the girl began to reprimand you, cut off by Kou himself.

 

“No, it’s okay! We can continue our conversation after, yeah?” Kou said energetically to the girl with a blindingly white smile. Then, he looked to you curiously. 

 

You disliked how friendly he sounded, it made it hard to be angry with him. Either he was a great actor, or he was a bit clueless. 

 

The girl looked stunned by his charming idol smile, nodding happily. 

 

“Don’t forget, okay?” she said, her voice much higher and cuter when speaking to him.

 

“Let’s go over here,” Kou said, not waiting for your answer before grasping your elbow and leading you away from the crowd. You were overly aware of the angry eyes that burned into your back, but you focused on the boy in front of you.

 

_ I can do this, _ you thought, taking a deep breath.

 

“My friend is being bullied by your fans,” you told him bluntly, unable to think of any pleasantries to begin the conversation with. 

 

Kou raised his eyebrows, as if this was surprising. 

 

“Really?” he asked innocently. Was that honest? You couldn’t tell.

 

“I would like it if you could talk to your fans and tell them to stop, it’s… My friend Rena didn’t even come to school today because of them,” you said, you voice a little choked with emotion when you recalled your energetic and bright friend being bullied into staying home.

 

“What would you like me to do?” Kou asked, looking concerned, “I can’t really control them-”

 

“Bullshit!” you said, surprising yourself by swearing so suddenly, your cheeks flushing at the vulgarity. Clearing your throat, you continued in a more hushed voice, “I know that they all respect you enough to listen if you ask them to stop. And anyway, it makes you look bad as an idol if your fans act like that, right?”

 

Something flashed over Kou’s face, something dark, but it was gone so quickly you doubted if you’d seen it at all. 

 

“What will you do for me in return?” he asked, his tone light for such an odd question.

 

You gave him a blank look.

 

“Are you asking for a reward for being a decent human being?” you asked incredulously. 

 

Kou laughed.

 

It was a nice laugh, but something about it rubbed you the wrong way. Not only that, but the daggers in your back intensified at the sound. 

 

“Okay, okay, I understand. I’ll ask them to be nicer,” Kou finally said, waving his hands as if in peace. You let out a breath, relaxing a bit. 

 

“That’s… thank you,” you said bowing your head in thanks.

 

“Yep, yep!” he said enthusiastically with a huge smile. “Hey, to make it up to you, could I give you tickets to my show this weekend? …. Or maybe something else…” Kou tapped his chin, his arms folded in contemplation. 

 

“No, I don’t...” you stuttered, flustered, “I don’t need anything else, really. Thanks, though.” His offer made you feel guilty for reasons you weren’t sure of.

 

“Ohhh?” Kou asked, and you couldn’t tell if he was disappointed or just acting, “Are you sure? I really do feel  _ bad _ .” 

 

You fidgeted, far too polite to point out that he didn’t actually seem very sorry. You didn’t want to accept anything from him either. Being around him right now was making your skin crawl, you just wanted to leave.

 

“It’s really kind of you, but it’s not necessary,” you said, “Um, I should go.. Ah… thank you for listening to me.” 

 

“My pleasure,” Kou said, his expression unreadable as you bowed. 

 

You felt eyes on you as you turned and walked down the hall. The sensation of being watched made you feel overly aware of your walk cycle. Was it strange? Were you moving your legs too much? Was your skirt riding up at all? Your heart pounded uncomfortably until you’d turned the corner and were finally hidden from all the eyes. 

 

Taking a deep breath, you decided that interaction went well. Or, as well as you could have hoped.

 

Now you were looking forward to telling Rena, and hopefully she would come back tomorrow. School wasn’t the same at all without her.

 

Unfortunately, your friend didn’t take your messages or calls for the rest of the night or the next morning. You hoped, and even mostly convinced yourself, that she was just sleeping or something, and focused on your homework and chores as distractions. 

 

Still, some part of you felt a double pang of anxiety, one for your conversation with Kou and another for the fact that Rena seemed to be ignoring you. It made it hard to sleep, and when you arrived at school the next night, you were tired. 

 

“Rena!” you called when you entered the classroom, going to your friends desk with a smile. She didn’t return it, ignoring you. You noticed something else, too. The girls who, just yesterday, had been saying all sorts of rude things about your friend were now bundled near her desk, as if they’d disbanded just before you entered the room. 

 

Your stomach dropped nervously.

 

“You didn’t return any of my calls last night, were you okay?” you asked Rena, hoping the sinking feeling in your gut was wrong. 

 

“I was fine,” she replied shortly, “Tired.”

 

“Oh, okay, well I-”

 

The bell chose that moment to ring, cutting you off and forcing you to go to your desk. You felt hot in the face and a little sick, frightened of what had just happened. 

 

It was hard to relax your mind and focus on your classes, trying to figure out what had happened to make Rena be upset with you. 

 

At break, you intended to approach her, but instead one of the girls in your class came to you, looming over your desk.

 

“Will you come speak with me?” she asked. You blinked up at her, nervous and scared, before your eyes flicked to Rena’s desk. Empty. She must have left the second the bell rang. 

 

You looked back up at the girl, who you were pretty sure was named Eiko, and silently nodded, standing and shouldering your bag. 

 

“Uhm.. Did Mukami-san speak with you?” you asked as you followed her out of the room, you voice holding a nervous tremor. 

 

“Mukami-san? Oh, you mean Kou-kun? Yes, he did,” she said coldly. 

 

“Where are we going?” you asked her, following her down the noisy hall. You were tempted to just turn around and go back to class, but you were also desperate to know what was happening.

 

“Come in here,” Eiko said, opening a door to an empty classroom and motioning you through. You had a very bad feeling about this, but you did as she said, your heart thudding in your ears. 

 

They had only turned on the secondary lights, lending a creepy and dim atmosphere to the room.

 

“Rena?” you asked, looking from your friend to the rest of the girls she was standing with. Rena’s eyes were red and swollen. She’d been crying. 

 

The door shut behind you ominously. 

 

“What’s going on?” you asked her, hugging your arms around yourself in anxiety.

 

“I thought you were my friend,” Rena said accusingly. You froze, taking a step back as if she’d physically struck you.

 

“What are you talking about?” you asked, your heart hitting the bottom of your stomach painfully. 

 

“We all know what happened with Kou-kun yesterday,” Eiko said, coming around in front to stand with the group of girls. Cornering you. 

 

You blinked, trying to comprehend what was happening.

 

“I asked him to talk to you guys and-”

 

“You were just waiting for me to be gone to make your move, weren’t you?” Rena accused, her voice trembling. One of the girls who had been so cruel the past week put a consoling hand on her shoulder. 

 

Your eyes widened, your throat feeling swollen. 

 

“You’re wrong, that’s not-”

 

“Kou-kun told us everything!” Eiko said, her voice raised angrily. You took a step back, hands trembling and frightened tears stinging in your eyes. 

 

“Then why are you doing this?” you asked, half hysterical in confusion. If he’d asked them to stop bullying, then what was this? 

 

“You think just because he’s interested in you that you can have him all to yourself?” Eiko asked.

 

“Kou-kun belongs to all of us!” another girl chimed in. 

 

“So don’t be so selfish and conceited and think you’re special to him!” 

 

“You knew how I felt, (y/n),” Rena said, her voice wobbling with tears, “How could you do this to me?” 

 

“I didn’t… You’re misunderstanding-” you said, raising your trembling hands in a sign of innocence. Kou had lied to them. 

 

You felt the helpless tears begin to spill from your eyes, sliding down your hot cheeks at how overwhelming this situation had become.

 

“Never speak to Kou-kun again, understand?” Eiko said, taking another step towards you. 

 

“I won’t!” you said desperately, scared of the violent gleam in her eyes. “I don’t know what he told you, but all I asked was for him to stop the bu-”

 

“You’re lying!” Eiko hissed, her hands snapping out to push you firmly. You went down  _ hard _ , landing on your butt with a red hot flash of pain jolting your tailbone., “I hate girls like you, who pretend to be so innocent when in reality you’re just a backstabbing little slut!” 

 

Your frightened eyes rose to look up at her, scared beyond belief of the girl standing over you and her sickening words.

 

“That’s enough, if you hurt her we might get in trouble,” Rena said, reaching out to grab Eiko’s arm. She shot a glance down at you, and you thought you could see a sliver of pity, or perhaps regret, in her big brown eyes. 

 

“Don’t forget this, (y/n),” Eiko said down to you, a sneer on her face. 

 

With that, she and her troupe of Kou fans left the empty classroom, leaving you sitting on the floor with pathetic tears streaming down your face. 

 

Ashamed, full of guilt, and humiliated, you considered what you should do next.

 

Should you report this? 

 

You thought about that for a long moment, thinking about what would happen if you went to the principal right then. Without any injuries and no witnesses, would anyone believe you? This all felt like some sort of twisted movie drama, only the pain from your fall and you fear was terribly real. 

 

The bell rang, but you very badly didn’t want to go back to the classroom where Eiko, and worse, Rena could see your reddened, tear stained face. 

 

You stood up after a while, letting out a shuddering breath and blinking rapidly to get yourself to stop crying. Your butt hurt from falling, but you were glad they hadn’t done anything worse. Although you doubted anything could compare to the emotional turmoil they’d left you in, as well as the confusion and frustration of the situation. 

 

It was all the stupid idol’s fault. 

 

Of course you’d be betrayed by a pretty face.

 

Wiping your eyes, you left the empty classroom for the equally deserted hallway, going the opposite direction of your classroom for the stairwell that led to the rooftop. You needed some fresh air. 

 

Skipping class was wrong, but this was an exception. 

 

By the time you’d gotten all the way up the steps, you weren’t crying anymore, trying to rationalize that this would all blow over soon to console yourself. 

 

Surely Rena just felt betrayed by you, but if she knew the truth she’d return to her normal, bubbly self, right? She was hurt right now, but if you could just explain the truth, it would be okay. You could forgive her, you knew. It wasn’t like you had anyone else.

 

You pushed the door to the rooftop open and deeply inhaled the scent of the outside air, letting it sooth your swollen eyes. Unfortunately, the lights of the city dulled the true magnificence of the stars, but you could still see them winking cheekily against the dark blue velvet sky. 

 

The moon was waxing, it’d be full in a few days, but not yet. It was bright. Beautiful. 

 

You’d always felt a connection with the night sky, far more than what you felt with the garish brilliance of a sunny day. Even before coming to night school, you’d felt more at home in the PM.

 

“Huh? How did you find me?” a voice asked. You almost jumped out of your skin, whipping around to face an all-too-familiar, and unwanted, figure. 

 

“Oh, it’s you,” Kou said, smiling as he came out from around the relative shadow of the stairwell. 

 

You frowned, your heart already beating fast from being startled. You clutched your chest, hoping against hope that the dark would make him unable to see that you’d been crying. 

 

“I came here hoping to be alone, but I guess I don’t mind your company too much.. After all, you still owe me, don’t you?” Kou asked, coming closer. It was just you, him, and the starry sky above. You felt intimidated now that you were alone, and pretty irritated at his words. 

 

Unfortunately for him, your emotional state left you unable to control yourself like you usually might.

 

“You made everything worse,” you said bitterly, “I don’t owe you anything.” 

 

Kou frowned, tilting his head innocently. 

 

“But I did what you asked, didn’t I? I asked them to stop the bullying.”

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“Huh? Well I might have mentioned that I wanted them to stop bullying because I was thinking about accepting your confession and I didn’t want them to be mean to you….” Kou said, looking up as if he was thinking hard to remember his words, scratching his cheek innocently, “But I thought that would be okay as long as they stopped bullying your friend, it worked, didn’t it?”

 

“That’s terrible,” you said, your voice was choked in disbelief.

 

“Most girls would  _ kill _ to be my girlfriend, aren’t you flattered?” Kou asked, as if genuinely confused and a little irritated. 

 

“No,” you said, the world surprisingly fierce when paired with your crossed arms. Kou looked shocked, something dark brewing in his expression. 

 

“Why? Don’t you think I’m attractive? And I’m a rich and famous idol, don’t human girls like that?” he asked, his tone harsh with anger at his inability to comprehend what you were saying. 

 

With a smooth motion, he took a step closer to you in a way that felt almost predatory. Kou was, you realized right then, a little frightening.  

 

He smelled good, too, and he really was attractive. Beautiful in a way only airbrushed models should be. For some reason, these distractions only made you more scared, your heart pumping even quicker now. You had to fight to keep your gaze up and back straight, to keep yourself from backing up from him.

 

“I’m not interested in those things,” you said firmly, glad that you’d masked the tremble you felt in your chest.

 

“You’re _ lying _ ,” Kou hissed, making you wince. “I know how girls like you are. The way you’re clinging to this false innocence makes me  _ sick, _ watching you pretend to be so just and pure,” he sounded truly mad, his dark voice nothing like the idol persona you’d seen previously, “I just wanted to play with you a little, but now…” 

 

You swallowed hard as you looked at him, your head feeling dizzy with a new fear that seemed to go far beyond what was reasonable to feel about a boy- a classmate. Kou’s anger wasn’t natural, there was something off. Something wrong. You needed to leave, but he was between you and the exit.

 

“What is it that you’re waiting for, huh? You’ve got my attention,” Kou took another step towards you and you couldn’t stop yourself from matching it. His lips quirked in a smirk at that small action of fear, made creepier by the bleaching effect of the moonlight. 

 

“Y-you’re wrong! It’s nothing like that!” you exclaimed as a ward against his approach, and although you’d tried to sound strong, your voice was more shrill than anything. To fight away the fear, to be brave, you braced yourself by digging your nails painfully into your palms, allowing the sting of pain to clear your mind.

 

“I don’t care one bit about the way you look, your fame, or your status. It’s all just dressing for y-your ego and I’m not interested!” you let out a breath, shaking like a leaf and letting your voice fall. Your words might have been brave, but you sounded like a child on the verge of tears. Then again, that’s basically what you were.

 

In the silence that met your exclamation, you realized something. Something very bad.   
  


You’d made a mistake. For some reason you couldn’t explain on any level beyond primal recognition of danger, you knew you’d made a mistake in saying those things. You swallowed hard, your heart racing and adrenaline pumping, looking up in fear at the completely still idol in front of you. He was like ice, a perfectly carved statue of some evil demon. 

 

Your body prepared to run, every single sense you possessed coiled and ready to act on your natural flight response at the slightest of triggers. Kou broke his stillness to speak, using a calm tone that was somehow worse than the anger,

 

“You’re really pissing me off now, you know? I-”

 

“Kou.”

 

Hearing his name snapped Kou out of whatever he’d been about to say; the tension between you and him breaking like shattered glass with that one word. Kou instantly melted, his body relaxing as he took a step back from you. 

 

You didn’t relax -couldn’t really- watching his demeanor change with distrustful eyes.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” the new person asked, his voice disproving and cold.

 

Kou didn’t answer, smiling at you instead.

 

“I guess we’ll have to finish this later, yeah?” he asked quietly, his voice back to being playful along with his shiny idol smile, “Look forward to it~” 

 

Kou finally turned around to smile at the newcomer, who you assumed to be one of his brothers based on his good looks. Stern, frightening, and now, your savior. He glared at you as if you were to blame for this situation, but you were hardly bothered by that, rushing to pass Kou and make your escape.

 

“Excuse me,” you muttered, your gaze skirting both boys. They let you go without comment, but your heart didn’t stop pounding even after the heavy door had shut behind you and you were rushing down the stairs.

 

Breathing was difficult. Your throat was swollen. Under the unsteady cage of your ribs, your heart was hammering so hard and so fast you were sure you’d have a heart attack. Against the cold metal of the stairs handrail, your hand was disgustingly sweaty and trembling too hard to have a proper grip, your legs just as weak as you rushed down the steps.

 

In your mind, Kou’s parting words played over and over. Look forward to it.

 

Were you going to have a meltdown? The tears in your eyes certainly seemed to indicate that, the blood you could taste in your mouth and the ringing of your ears. 

 

You’d never been more frightened, you’d never felt like your life had been in that much danger. And why? It was unreasonable to expect someone like Kou Mukami could do anything more than ruin your reputation, yet you’d feared him in the same way you’d fear some sort of beast that only lived in stories or movies, something far too sinister for reality.

 

When you fell, scraping your knees and hurting your already sore tailbone, you couldn’t get up. Like a child, you simply curled around your legs at the bottom of the stairwell. You weren’t able to get up, and where would you go anyway? You didn’t want anyone to see you like this.

You waited for something to happen, the other shoe to drop. Nothing did, though.

 

Second by agonizing second, time passed and you found the strength to control your breathing and emotions once more. When you were unable to rationalize the things that had happened, you focused on easier topics instead, composing yourself enough so when the final bell rang you could leave the school without drawing attention.

 

You spent the entire trip home switching between fear and misery. Wallowing in self pity yet trying to hide the fact that you’d been crying from the other people on the bus. There was one big question now, one you had no answer to. What were you going to do?

 

A large part of you wanted to text Rena, or maybe even swallow your anxiety and call her. To reach out to explain things to her, make her understand and hopefully put things back to normal. Yet, the other part of you knew your friendship would never be the same after this, if it came back at all.

 

Nobody would believe you about what happened on the rooftop, you weren’t even going to bother telling anyone. They’d think you were crazy, and although Kou had said some pretty twisted things, why would they take your word over his? Even if he was dangerous, he was an untouchable idol.

 

What a miserable thought. 

 

When you arrived home, it was nearing four am and your mother was still asleep. The only family you had, the two of you used to be so close. Now, your schedules worked in complete opposite rhythms, the only time you saw her was in the mornings when she got up for work. 

 

There was no way you were going to tell her what had been going on. It would only stress her out unnecessarily, and she was just as powerless as you were in the face of a situation like this. Plus, you weren’t even sure if she’d understand. 

 

Your mother was a headstrong woman, she had to be to get by in corporate culture, so she’d encourage you to be proactive about the situation. She wouldn’t understand that you couldn’t, and worse, that you wouldn’t. 

 

You felt guilty about skipping class, so with a half hearted attempt at focus, you pieced through your homework, welding very poor results. You’d always had great grades, working on school was the most important part of your life in search of a good future. So many things in your life had happened that you had still been able to focus on the bigger picture, but fear had made you useless.

 

It made you sick and angry, and then you remembered the rooftop and devolved back into fear and anxiety. Eventually, you quit that twisted cycle and gave up, fixing your dinner and your mother’s breakfast instead.

  
  


Your mom was, of course, tired when she got up. You spoke about small things, unimportant things. When you saw her off, it was with a tongue laiden with the guilt of lies and a sadness at the void between your lives.

 

It was nearly one before you fell asleep, and five hours later you woke up from a string of nightmares. 

 

_ Look forward to it~ _

 

You couldn’t skip school, not after skipping class the previous day, so you covered your dark circles with makeup, styled your hair in some semblance of neatness, and told yourself it would be okay. Kou was in a different class, and as long as you did only what you needed, you wouldn’t have to see him.

 

That didn’t erase the sour feeling of anxiety in your chest, nor the sense of sickening foreboding.

 

Rena and the girls were already in the classroom when you arrived, but you ignored them and their red hot eyes, sitting in your seat and asking the boy in front of you if you could borrow his notes from the final classes yesterday. 

 

Copying them down gave you something productive to do until the bell rang, and then you immersed yourself completely in class. 

 

The girls made a few valiant attempts with rude comments, but you shrugged them off with the knowledge that there were worse threats than them. It hurt that Rena, bubbly and energetic Rena, allowed them to say things like that to you, but you forced yourself to remain aloof.

 

The only minorly interesting thing you heard was that, according to Eiko, Kou hadn’t come to school. After that, you were able to relax even more. In the normalcy of class, it was easy to believe you’d simply overreacted to the blustering of some rich boy on the rooftop yesterday.

 

School passed quickly, and when it was over you left even quicker.

 

Your focus didn’t quit when you got home, either, and when your mom woke up the apartment was spotless and breakfast was on the table, all done with the extra energy you got from nerves.

 

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” she asked with a tired smile. You could have laughed to imagine that’s how you looked to her, but instead you shrugged. 

 

“Looking forward to the weekend,” you lied, “Maybe you and I could do something?”

 

“I can’t this weekend, my boss is sending me to a conference in the city,” she said with a frown, “Rain check?” 

 

You smiled and nodded, tramping down your disappointment, but you’d expected that reponse. It was fine. Everything was fine. 

 

“Will you go grocery shopping this morning?” she asked when you were seeing her off. You agreed, glad for a reason to leave the house and get some sun. Here in a neighborhood of the ‘poor folk’, there was almost no chance of running into anyone from school. 

 

Changed from your stiff school uniform, you grabbed your bag and pulled on a pair of comfortable lace up shoes, heading out into the bright morning. 

 

You weren’t really paying attention to your surroundings, until you heard someone’s voice. Two someone’s. 

 

You looked up, your heart clenching painfully in your chest in recognition.

 

What would Kou Mukami and Rena be doing together at a park in your neighborhood in this early, sunny hour?

 

You were tempted to walk past them, keeping your head down, but in your moment of shock, Kou’s gaze landed on you. His face lit up, looking nothing like the terrifying boy from the day previous.

 

“Are you stalking me?” he called with a smile, making Rena aware of your presence. She turned, her expression darkening. 

 

You frowned, swallowing and decided this was none of your business.

 

“I  live here,” you said casually, beginning to walk past them. 

 

“Oh?” Kou sounded surprised.

 

“You’re going to the store, aren’t you?” Rena asked, obviously wanting you to leave quickly.

 

“Yeah,” you replied, glad to have an out. “So I’ll just-”

 

“Wait,” Kou said, stopping you by grabbing your elbow. It made your heart pound in remembrance of the fear, despite how normal everything was now. You looked at him with wide, scared eyes, pulling your arm free of his grasp.

 

Kou wasn’t wearing his school uniform. Generally, you’d have thought a short sleeved pink hoodie paired with a black long sleeve shirt would be an unattractive combination, but somehow he made it work. Not to mention the way his hair absolutely glowed in the sun, his ivory skin utterly flawless. 

 

He was prettier than you- no- prettier than any girl you’d ever met. Not that his beauty would make you forget how terrible his anger had been, nor any of the things he said.

 

“My cat escaped, so I’ve been looking for her,” Kou told, frowning. “Rena’s helping me, I ran into her earlier.”

 

You looked at Rena, who was shooting you a mean glare, as well as more of the same betrayal you’d seen from her. Kou grinned, his expression hidden from the girl behind him. Then it hit you.

 

You couldn’t leave Rena alone with Kou. Even if that’s what she wanted, she didn’t know to be suspicious of him.

 

He could hurt her. 

 

“Could you use another set of eyes?” you offered, feeling sick to your stomach. 

 

Kou smiled wide, his teeth flashing in the sun. 

 

“That’d be great! I know she’s here somewhere, I live on the other side of those trees,” he said, waving a hand in the general direction of the small forest that separated the area you lived in from the next, “Her name is Neko-chan.” 

 

“Kou, I think she’s busy-”

 

“Huh, but she offered. Isn’t it better to have more people looking?” he asked, turning to Rena with pleading eyes. She looked star struck.

 

“I guess…” Rena agreed.

 

“It’s settled! Let’s go,” Kou said, beginning to look through the park. You did the same, although you weren’t sure if the cat you were looking for was even real. Rena clung to Kou, keeping you from being able to ask him a question like that, as well as forcing you to stay near the pair. 

 

Was this what you were meant to look forward to? Or, could you be overblowing this whole thing and it was exactly as innocent as it seemed? In the warm light of day you found it hard to imagine this pretty boy idol actually hurting someone, especially when he was so nice and friendly to Rena. 

 

You didn’t trust him, though. So you stayed.

 

You’d looked through the entire park now, and there was no sign of any cats. You hoped it meant it was the end of it, but instead Rena spoke,

 

“Kou, is there any chance Neko-chan is still in the forest?” she asked sadly, sweetly. Rena believed wholeheartedly that her idol was in trouble and needed her help, of course she wouldn’t stop until his cat was found.

 

“Maybe, I thought I heard her come out here, but-” Kou frowned, and you were a little surprised by how upset he seemed. It had to be an act. Right?

 

“Let’s go look, then,” she said with a smile, then turned to you, “You can leave, I’m sure you have things to do.”

 

Her tone was so pointed, so venomous, you felt taken back. Still, even if Rena acted like that, you weren’t about to let her go into the woods alone with a boy who you were fairly sure was dangerous. 

 

“I have time to spare,” you said. It wasn’t really true, but ensuring her safety was more important than milk.

 

“Really?” Kou asked before smiling, “I’m so grateful!” 

 

Rena glared at you, but said nothing more as the three of you walked into the trees.

 

It was creepy. Darkened by the heavy, leafy canopy above you and practically deserted since everyone was at school or work.

 

“NEKO-CHAAAAN!” the other two called, making clicking and kissy noises as you wandered around through the trees. You looked, too, although you were still unsure if there was an actual cat or if this was some sort of stupid game on Kou’s part.

 

Straightening out from looking under a bush, you stretched your back.

 

“Maybe we should head back soo-” you turned, only to realize that you were alone. Rena and Kou, who you had been sure were behind you only seconds ago, where nowhere to be found.

 

Your heart began racing instantly, all of your worst fears rising to the surface.

 

That was when it hit you how isolated you felt out here, deep enough in the trees that you couldn’t see the park. It seemed like everyone in the world was at work or school, just you, Kou, and Rena. Except you didn’t know where they were.

 

“Mukami-san?” you called, looking around, feeling anxious. “RENA!?” 

 

There was a chance Rena had just taken an opportunity to run away from your company with Kou, but the fact that out of all of his devoted fans he’d picked the one who was your friend to accompany him into the forest made you question his motives. Especially now that they were gone.

 

“Hello!?” you called. Silence.

 

Rubbing your hands across your arms to push away the chill of isolation, you began to walk towards the park, hoping that you’d find Rena had gone the same direction. She might have gone elsewhere, but you were conscious of getting lost. It would be very easy.

 

“Re-” your words choked off, air leaving your lungs with a heavy ‘umph’.

 

Arms, stronger than you thought should be possible, wrapped around you from the back, a cold body pressing against yours. When you began to scream in surprised fear, something was pulled into your mouth to muffle the sound, attached tightly around the back of your head.

 

“Found you,” Kou cooed in a sing-song tone, his words close enough to your ear for you to feel his breath, “My Neko-chan~! You weren’t trying to run away, were you? I even employed your friend to help me find you, after all...” 

 

Breathing heavily in fear, your cries muffled against the gag he’d shoved in your mouth, you struggled with all your strength. It wasn’t enough to move him even an inch, standing behind you so all you could see was all of the empty trees in front of you. 

 

“Neko-chan, are you unhappy? You said you wanted to help me, right?”

 

Tears of fear you couldn’t even recall forming were falling down your reddened cheeks, your hyperventilation making the world unsteady around you. The only thing that was steady was the body behind you. All of the fear, all of the sickened and twisting terror you’d felt on the roof was tripled, dizzying you with the intensity of the emotion.

 

“I was pretty upset at school with the way you acted. All high and mighty like you -a worthless child- were  _ better than me _ , somehow,” Kou said, his voice more serious, now, darker. Scary, like he’d been before. You were shaking so hard, your arms pinned uselessly to your side practically vibrating.

 

“I almost killed you right there! But aren’t you happy that Ruki came? Now that I’ve calmed down a bit I can _teach_ you the proper way to respect your betters, and make sure the lesson really _sinks_ _in_.”

 

You struggled against him, but you could feel how pointless it was.. 

 

Kou laughed, and you could feel the vibrations pressed against your back.

 

“You’re not very superior now, Neko-chan, eh? You’re really scared, aren’t you...” he leaned his close, his face pressing to your neck to deeply inhale, “Your fear… smells so good… Let me suck? Just a little for now... okay?” 

 

_ Suck?  _

 

Without any further explanation, a piercing pain broke the skin of your neck, Kou’s mouth chasing the uniquely agonizing feeling with lewd sort of sucking noises and the added chorus his his heavy breathing meeting yours. 

 

Your chest rose and fell rapidly in fear, but you’d stopped moving otherwise. Your body recognized that his biting would be more painful if you struggled. 

 

Biting. Like some sort of beast or vampire. What was he, some sort of fetish killer?

 

You felt sick and terrified beyond belief, trapped by cold, impossibly strong arms and teeth on your neck. What was this? What was happening? The tear-blurred world became further distorted the longer he sucked, and even the pain and fear was beginning to fade a bit. 

 

“Huh? Neko-chan?” Kou pulled away, breathing heavily… or was that you? Focus was fleeting, your mind distracted by the thudding sound of your heartbeat and the fact that you couldn’t breathe properly, the world lurching unsteadily under you. It smelled like blood.

 

“KOU-KUN!?” Rena called from somewhere in the distance, but your mind was too scattered and confused to react to it properly, making a small whimpering noise from behind the confines of the gag.

 

Kou licked his lips loudly, exhaling. 

 

“Neko-chan,” he said, catching your attention, “I don’t  _ want _ to hurt your friend, but if she sees you like this I bet she’ll get pretty upset and then I’ll have no choice. So if you can be really quiet until she leaves, I won’t have to hurt her, yeah?” he asked.   

 

You made a muffled agreement, not even protesting as he let you fall awkwardly to the ground. It wasn’t too uncomfortable, after all, and you felt really unwell. So unwell, in fact, that as the world began to whirl once more beneath you, you simply allowed the stars to crowd in and obscure the world until it was dark. 

 

The dark wasn’t comfortable, but neither was reality.

 

When you clawed your way into consciousness, you felt sick. Your head was spinning, your mouth dry, and your stomach twisting. You were covered in sweat, and shaking all over, blinking away all of the leftover stars from your vision.

 

“Neko-chan~?” Kou asked sweetly, and instantly your heart began to pound faster in fear. It hurt. Everything hurt. You flinched away from his voice, tears in your eyes.

 

You forced yourself to breathe evenly to fight the roll of nausea. In through your nose, out through your mouth. As your sight cleared up, you saw that the room you were in was small, yet lavish.

 

Fully clothed, save for your shoes, you laid on a comfortable bed. 

 

Kou sat at a vanity to your right, his elbow propped up to cradle his chin as he watched you wake up with an abashed sort of smile.

 

“Haah… I took too much, didn’t I,” he said sheepishly. You tried to lift yourself up, but fell back down into the pillow when that small movement proved to be too strenuous to your aching head. 

 

“What happened?” you asked him, hating the wobble of tears in your voice but unable to help it. You felt so weak, dazed, and frightened. Vulnerable. “Where… where are we?”

 

“I brought my lost Neko-chan home... You fainted in the woods after I drank too much blood,” he shook his head regretfully before offering you a smile, “But I’ll give you something  _ really _ nice in return…. so it’s good, right?” 

 

“Drank my blood…” your hand raised to your neck, feeling the place he’d bit you. Your hands were cold and clammy, but so was your neck. Your mind was muddled and confused, but you felt like you were missing something. You couldn’t understand. This didn’t make sense.

 

“Right. Because I’m a vampire,” Kou said casually. 

 

You looked up at him with wide eyes, your hand still pressed against your neck protectively. 

 

There were two possibilities. Either, he was lying, having developed some sort of twisted psychosis regarding vampirism. Or, option two, he was being truthful and something as cliche as attractive boys turning out to be vampires was something that happened in real life. 

 

It didn’t matter which was true, really, it amounted to the same thing.

 

“Are you going to kill me?” you asked, your voice thin but not trembling. You were proud of that.

 

“Eh? Why would I kill you after going through all the effort to get you?” he shook his head, “You’re an idiot neko-chan.” 

 

You clenched your clammy fists, swallowing hard at how lightly he was treating this… this… Kidnapping. 

 

“Why?” you asked, your breath hitching, “You can have anyone b-but… I never wanted-”

 

“Isn’t that the point?” Kou asked, standing up and coming to the bed. You flinched, but he merely sat next to you, the bed dipping with his weight. You scooted up away from him to lean somewhat upright against the headboard, meeting his gaze weakly.

 

“The only predictable thing you’ve done is act on your misguided sense of loyalty… to a girl who doesn’t even care about you,” he frowned, a surprisingly childish expression. “Hey, you’re poor, aren’t you? Wouldn’t it make more sense if you wanted money or status? I can give you those things, you know.”

 

“I just want to go home. I don’t need anything from you,” you said. Kou frowned.

 

That was the wrong thing to say. 

 

“I was trying to be nice you know,” Kou said in a tone that was oddly calm for the aura of anger that had spiked at your words. He shook his head, obviously agitated. You didn’t move, barely even daring to breath. 

 

“For such a stupid and worthless Neko-chan, you sure have a lot of pride. You need to learn some respect, hm? Maybe then you won’t be so arrogant.”

 

You blinked, an apology flying to your lips but unable to find purchase on your dry tongue. Something told you a pointless apology would only make things worse.

 

“Wh-what are you going to do?” you asked through a swollen throat, your words quiet and frightened. Kou looked happy when he saw your obvious fear, moving a bit closer.

 

“You really want to know?” he asked, a strangely manic glee twinkling in his eye. In his face you saw the promise of cruelty, of pain. 

 

“You’re going to… to hurt me?” you asked, feeling sick.

 

“Should I, is that the discipline you wish for?”  he asked with a smile, “Well, I’ve got to give your body some time to build up a bit more blood. Having you pass out was  boring.” His cold hand reached out to raise your chin, admiring the place he’d bitten into your neck. 

 

“Besides, I know of a better way to teach you some humility and respect. Do you know what it is?”

 

You tried to squirm away from his hand, hating that he was just playing these stupid games. Hating him. Hating this room, and the scent of blood you couldn’t get rid of, all of it.

 

“No,” you said, tears spilling over your eyes. Kou clicked his tongue in disappointment when you didn’t play along.

 

“Are you really that stupid? Most human girls can’t stop themselves from thinking about these things around me. Or maybe you’re just playing coy? That’s not cute. Well, either way, I guess you could say it’s a punishment  _ and  _ a reward.” 

 

Kou laughed, climbing further onto the bed to crowd you in even more. Not that you really had a lot of escape room to begin with. You looked up at him with pleading eyes, but he was inhuman, the light behind him obscuring his face and making him look like the devil he claimed to be.

 

“My fan club probably  _ would _ kill you if they knew. Does that make you happy? It’s human hubris to be proud of having the things others can’t, isn’t it? Hey, Neko-chan, take off your shirt,” Kou said, grasping at your clothes instantly. You froze, all of the things he was saying suddenly making sense.

 

“S-stop,” you said, horrified as you clutched the fabric of your shirt to keep him from ripping it. Kou wasn’t stopped by your pathetic defense, taking the neckline and ripping it in two. 

 

His eyes ran down the revealed skin, the frantic rise and fall of your chest pushing against your bra, the fluttering of your pale stomach as the muscles reacted to his gaze, before looking back up at you.

 

“You should feel  _ lucky _ that I chose you. Isn’t the value of a person like you determined by her betters?” Kou asked, pushing you down onto the bedspread by way of your fighting hands, leaning over you with his face only a few inches away. 

 

You looked up at Kou with wide eyes. It was just like in the forest, his grip on your wrists was far too strong to ever have any hope of breaking it. 

 

“You’re wrong,” you said, even knowing your voice was far too pathetically tainted by emotion to really argue with him didn’t stop you from trying. He smirked.

 

“Ah, my naive little Neko-chan… you know, even when you’re crying like this.. You’re very pretty. You’d get farther in life if you used sex appeal to get what you wanted,” Kou said.

 

And then, he kissed you.  

 

It wasn’t your first kiss. Still, the way his mouth met yours was completely unlike any of the silly, meaningless kisses you’d had before. It wasn’t even comparable. 

 

Kou pulled away to chuckle, laughing at you.

 

“I suppose you have a long way to go, hm?”


End file.
